


Glass [h.s]

by cottoncandyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1 direction - Freeform, 1d, Band, Bondage, Cat, Cute, Dark, Dark Harry, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, FUCK, Fanfic, Funny, FxM, HES, HS, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Jealous Harry, Little Fluff, Love, Music, Mystery, Not for the faint of heart, Plot Twist, Powerful Harry, Scary, Sex, Sexual Relationship, Smut, Smutty, Styles - Freeform, audrey - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, for now, glass, glass harry styles, harry - Freeform, harry edward styles, mxf, ok im done, one direction - Freeform, ooh, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyharry/pseuds/cottoncandyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dare you to find someone who loves you more than I do. I dare you. You know why? Because you can't. It's impossible."<br/>© 2013-2015 Lara G // CottonCandyHarry on Ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Memories of Delilah and I walking in our bare under garments on the beach flooded through my head. It was the middle of the summer at midnight, and we were on vacation in the tropics. Not a soul was around, and we each didn't want to change into our freezing cold swimwear. Hence leaving in underwear.

A hammock was propped between two palm trees, a couple yards from the clear shoreline. The moon rose far up over the horizon, casting eerie shadows everywhere. The water bounced the lighting onto the soft stand, making it look like it was coming to life.

Delilah tugged me away from my reverie by speaking quietly in my ear. "Let's sit."

I watched her dance over to wear the hammock was; her blonde hair blowing in the wind in a sexy-messy way. The way she stepped looked like her long legs were gliding above the sand. I could look at her for ages on end and never tire of her glory.

We mumbled and talked long forgotten words for a while, only pausing for brief kisses and secret glances. I would watch her bask in the moonlight as she rambled on.

She paused a while later, and stared up at me. I gazed back and smiled tentatively.

"Harry?"

"Mmm."

"What is love?"

Surprised and confused, I watched her facial expression. She was quite serious.

"Pardon?"

"Love; what is it? It's a feeling I guess, but it's something more than that. What is attraction? Why does it happen? Why are emotions so important to us?"

I was at lost for words. "Delilah... I'm not sure... how to answer that?"

She sat up and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I don't understand why we need the feeling of others around us. What is it? Is it just a figment of the mind? Is everything we know just a big illusion? A hallucination?"

I wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulders, and whispered into her hair. "I couldn't care less about if this were a hallucination or not. Because the feeling I have for you definitely isn't one. The feeling I have is other-worldly and makes me feel like another person, and I can't ever let you go. I love you too much."

Delilah laced her fingers with mine, and softly kissed my cheek; lips like velvet. "I love you too darling."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_8 Months Later_

 

Her hand was cold as I grasped her fingers and begged for her life to be spared. Doctors were rushing around me, desperately trying to save her. I was told multiple times I needed to move, but I stayed where I was.

"Harry..." she whispered, her dry lips trembling as she spoke.

I pushed her blonde hair over her ear as a doctor injected her arm with something. "Delilah, please..." my voice croaked and my eyes brimmed with tears. She had fought for so long. She couldn't lose her battle.

I was sitting with her when it abruptly happened. Her face fell forward in the hospital bed and she couldn't breathe. His lungs were tightening up, her blood pressure was soaring through the roof, and she was puking non stop. I screamed for a doctor and pressed the [emergency button](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/6691283/write/72397789#) near the headboard, holding onto her hand and telling her it would be okay. She was going to be okay.

"Harry... I-" she coughed violently as doctors and [nurses](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/6691283/write/72397789#) swirled around us. I could barely notice the yelling. It was just us. "Please don't worry... I can't..."

I felt my head spinning as I gripped her tighter. "You'll be okay. Fight! It isn't over! It isn't!"

Tears fell down my face and onto her pale skin. "I'm dying, Harry," she rasped, "I love you. Please move on... I love you."

Her head fell back on her pillow. I screamed, and doctors tried pulling me back. "Delilah! Please! Help her! LEAVE ME ALONE! DELILAH!"

I was screaming and yelling as I watched her beautiful face struggle to take breaths.

"Stay back," a doctor yelled at me.

"Do your job right then! I can't fucking lose her!"

But the thing was, that was it. Her eyes helplessly rolled back as she struggled to breathe. IV's were in both her arms. Needles and pills and machinery were everywhere as people yelled. And I couldn't do anything to help her. As I was pulled out of the room, I realized I had lost her. She was gone, and had slipped right through my fingers.

And I would never allow myself to love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dare you to find someone who loves you more than I do. I dare you. You know why? Because you can't. It's impossible."   
> © 2013-2015 Lara G // CottonCandyHarry on Ao3

The sun balanced its self directly through the windows of the restaurant, annoying some people and delighting others. The rain had annoyingly not let up for weeks, and was drowning the broad city of L.A. in a cold and murky aura. Seeing the sun finally break through the clouds seemed like a miracle at this point. I didn't need my thick coat and umbrella, but instead tank-tops and sunhats.

"May I take your order?" I smiled at the young girl and her parents who were sitting at the table. They were all blonds, and had smiling green eyes.

"Maddie, hush," the father scolded the girl. Maddie quit kicking her feet and looked up at me.

"Could we have two Number 3's and a Kiddie Tikes meal?" asked the mother.

"Coming right up," I said, scribbling down the orders. "Would you like any drinks with that ma'am?"

"No, thank you."

I smiled. "Okay. And your name?"

"Alyssa Hamilton," said the mother kindly.

I hurried off towards the kitchens, pinning my order slip on the wheel as I entered.

"Audrey!" Vito smiled as I tied my apron on tighter around my waist.

"Hey!" I said happily. Vito pulled me into a bear hug, almost choking me to death. He smelled of lavender and firewood; one of the best smell combinations. It felt good to be wrapped up in my best friend's arms again.

Vito cautiously pulled away. "Angel, why have you not been here at work?" he asked worridly.

"It's flu season," I pouted.

Vito's eyes widened. "Aye! Are you feeling better?"

"Much; thanks Vito."

I grabbed a few more straws from the tub, shoved them in my pocket, and started wiping off a few trays.

"So, Audrey, are you doing anything Friday evening?"

I paused, and thought. "Nah, why?"

He grinned his boyish grin.

"The new Galacto Battle movie is premiering, and my friend got me two tickets. Do you want to come with me...?"

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. "You're without a doubt, certainly, most definitely, the best friend ever!"

And that's what we were; just friends. People always suspected we were a couple because we hung out so much.

But Vito and I met in preschool, and became best friends. It's just that simple. He was the person I could tell anything and everything to, and it won't change.

"Aw, thanks Audrey. I'm so glad you said yes. This is going to be so cool!" he giggled.

"I know right?!"

We obsessed over it for a few minutes, exchanging thoughts over the new movie. It was supposed to be rated four stars, so it would be really exciting.

"Uh, Audrey?"

Cath, a girl who normally took orders and brought food to the tables (like me), eyed me suspiciously. She was one of those people that thought Vito and I had something going on. She was also one of those people who's a stuck up prissy and liked everything about herself.

"Oh, hi," I murmured, setting down the tray I was cleaning.

She shoved a tray full of food in front of me. "Take this to table four. Then take table nine's order."

"Ok, sure...?"

She glared at me. The feeling's mutual, I thought.

"Hmph." She stood up straight, fixed her stupid blond pigtails that looked fine the way they were before, turned on her heel, and flounced away.

"Why couldn't she just do it?" I sighed to myself.

"Hey, Angel, if you want me to take the order to table four..."

I smiled thankfully. "That would be great Vito. Thanks."

He took the tray from my arms and wandered off. I stacked up the dry trays I'd been cleaning, put them neatly by the sink, and snatched up my pen and notepad. Glancing at the clock, I realized my shift was almost up. Just ten short minutes. Thank God.

I wandered out of the kitchens into the dining area, searching out table nine.

My breath hitched in my throat when I spotted the table I had to get the order from. The face sitting there was vaguely familiar. From school maybe? Another job? But something about him wasn't quite right. I had a very off feeling in my gut about this guy.

Vito was just passing by me when I yanked him behind an empty booth.

"Agh! Audrey!" he gasped. "What-what was that for? I could have had food in my arms!"

"That guy, at table nine... I know him from somewhere. I just... I've seen him before..."

"Woah woah woah Angel; [slow](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/6691283/write/20248554#) down. Who are we talking about here?" I could see the concern in his eyes.

I just shook my head, and pointed.

Vito studied the guy for a few moments, before gasping and turning to me. "Angel. That's-"

"Oh!" I gasped, cutting him off. I knew who that was. Of course I did. Almost everyone did. "What's he doing here?"

"I... I don't know."

We watched him, before I [continued](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/6691283/write/20248554#) talking. "Wasn't he locked up for something? A mental disorder?"

Vito nodded. "Yeah. Something like that."

I felt pang of sadness for the guy. I knew what mental disorders were like. They weren't fun. But then I remembered the things he was rumored to have done before, and I didn't feel that bad anymore.

We both kept staring at him from behind the booth. He was casually flipping through a magazine, his expression impassive. You couldn't tell at all what he was thinking. It almost seemed like he was normal, and that nothing was wrong with him. But looks could be decieving, right?

"Well," Vito said, standing up straight. "Good luck with him."

"What?!" I hissed. "You can't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere near that mess of a person. You have fun trying to sort that out," he scoffed.

"Vito!" I whined. But it was no use. He was already heading back towards the kitchens. I groaned inwardly and flipped my notepad to a new page.

"Audrey!"

I turned to see Cath grinning at me from the counter. "Have fun with table nine," she sneered.

Ugh, she did this on purpose. But, I couldn't blame her. If I had the choice, I would give this order to another employee. But of course, I was one of the newest staff, and therefore I couldn't hand off orders yet. Ooh, I really hated Cath right now.

Hesitantly, I walked toward table nine. I could see him sitting there, unaware of how nervous I was.

The floor felt like it was wobbling under my feet, and my body had a series of trembles. I bit my lip and paced myself to walk slower.

I was counting down the steps towards the table. Ten steps, eight steps, four steps, two steps-

"Hello," he said, looking up.

My body stiffened as I stared at him. I wasn't used to customers greeting me first. It was supposed to be the other way around.

"H-hi," I stammered. "Can I, uh, get you something to drink?"

He stared at me intently, not breaking eye contact. I was getting more and more squeamish as I stood there.

He whispered something to himself, intentionally making sure I couldn't hear it.

An alarm starting buzzing around at high speed in my head. Back off! Run! Quit your job! Hide under your bed! RUN!

All I managed to say was, "Uh...water?"

He frowned. "Sure."

I felt my palms starting to sweat. "Er... okay good." I scribbled down a messy _water_. "And uh... Have you decided on what you'd like to eat?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "What's good here?"

He regarded me casually, as I frantically recalled things on the menu. "Uh, number eight is really good. For me, at least."

"Number eight?" he asked, [scanning](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/6691283/write/20248554#) the menu.

I unwillingly shuddered. "Yeah... don't get the burger with mayo though."

"And why not?"

I shrugged. "It just tastes bad..."

He chuckled at my absolutely fantastic span of vocabulary, and licked his lips.

I felt sick. I wanted to go home.

"Then I guess I'll have a number eight with no mayo, please."

I scibbled down the order as fast as my wobbly fingers could write.

"And, your, uh, your name?"

I knew his name already. But it was part of my job to ask. Woop-di-doo.

"Harry Styles."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dare you to find someone who loves you more than I do. I dare you. You know why? Because you can't. It's impossible."   
> © 2013-2015 Lara G // CottonCandyHarry on Ao3

Harry Styles was a world-renowned ex-boyband star. How ever many years ago, probably like ten or something, girls would swoon over him and his bandmates. They were the big thing. Every girl between the ages of ten to twenty-five or even more would bow at their feet. I would know-I was one of them. I bought all their merchandise, saw all their nearby concerts, ran a bazillion blogs about them. I was just another overly-obsessed teenage fangirl.  
But time went by and by, and soon all my obsession was an old memory.  
Not soon after, their band had gone their seperate ways. Some because of dru problems, others because they were tired of the fame. After everyone split, Harry started turning to drugs and alcohol. He kept to himself, and no one heard much from him for awhile.  
That was until he went on a pyscho attack spree. Nobody's really sure of what actually happened because it was kept very hush-hush, but it was said he tried to murder people or something, and then was tossed int the looney bin for a year or two. No one heard about him since then.  
"Uh, thanks," I mumbled while scurrying away, and almost knocking over some toddler.  
As I entered the kitchen, Vito was filling up a cup with lemonade. When he spotted me hanging up the order on the wheel, he grinned.  
"So how was the oh-so-famous Harry Styles?"  
"Just dandy." I said, rolling my eyes. "Thanks for the support."  
"Aye, he couldn't have been that bad."  
I ignored his comment.  
"Since when was he here? Does he live here now or something?"  
"Who's he?" asked Ellie, popping around the door frame.  
Ellie was a sweet girl, who was a year younger than me, but had been working at Disco's six months longer than I had. She had pretty strawberry blond hair, dark brown eyes, and cute freckles spread across her nose. She was one of the nicest people I had ever met, by far. If i had to be stranded on an island with two people, it would definitely be Vito and her.  
"Harry Styles." Vito answered.  
"Who?"  
"You know. He was in that famous boy-band One Direction how ever many years ago."  
Ellie fixed one of her pigtails, which was coming loose as she thought about it. "Oh yeah! What about him?"  
"He's here," I muttered. "Cath's making me wait his table."  
Ellie's eyes widened. "Dude, no way! That's so weird! And scary! Was he mean? What did he say?"  
"He was whatever. Kinda scary, I guess. But he's a customer, so I couldn't not serve him."  
Ellie nodded, and leaned against a wall.  
I continued scrubbing a fork extra harder than I needed to. "Which brings me back to is he here? He rarely goes in public. At least... I think."  
"I don't know. Even international creeps go out to eat at restaurants," Ellie giggled.  
I laughed along with her. I mean, yeah, but why this one?  
"I bet with a little TLC, he could be brought back to normal," Ellie sighed.  
"Doubt it," Vito mumbled.  
Ellie, Vito, and I continued washing dishes and talking about random topics. Vito brought up the movie him and I were going to see this Friday, and Ellie was instantly jealous. Apparently, Ellie was obsessed with the first movie, so Vito promised her he would try to get another ticket. Ellie was literally exploding with joy.  
"Audrey!" Cath yelled.  
I turned, and yet again, Cath shoved a tray full of food into my arms.  
A number eight, with water, my conscience whispered.  
I froze, I knew what this was even before Cath said it. "No," I said quickly.  
Cath smiled coyly. "Yep."  
"Cath, just take this yourself!"  
"No way!"  
"Why not? The boss told you it's your day to wait tables!"  
She leaned in close to my face. "Well, the boss isn't here. And besides," she crossed her arms. "I'm not going near that creep."  
I sighed. What was the worst thing he could do to me in public? Call me a name? Complain about his service?  
Bravely, I strode out of the kitchens and to Harry's table.  
I'll show Cath. I'll show her she's a pussy. He's just some... guy.  
I felt braver in my head than I actually was.  
"Mr. Styles?" I asked. He looked up from the magazine he was reading and stared at me blankly.  
"That would be me."  
"Here's your meal. A number eight with a glass of water."  
"Thanks... er..."  
"Audrey," I said quickly, before my mind fully processed what I said.  
I inwardly slapped myself. I should have given him a fake name. Shoulda woulda coulda.  
"Audrey," he nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah." I quickly dumped down his order and attempted to walk away.  
Harry smirked unkindly at me. Gracefully, he gestured to the empty seat across from him. "Sit."  
I froze, not sure what to do. "I-I can't."  
"Why not?"  
Uh? "My shift ends in two minutes. I'm still working."  
He glared at me. "Great. You can sit with me in two minutes then."  
Damn loopholes. I gulped and stayed silent. I'm pretty sure my face was as pale as a sheet of paper.  
Harry laughed harshly. "I don't bite."  
I felt my stomach do a bunch of flips, making me feel queasier than before. "Oh-okay. Sure. Yeah. I'll just, uh, be right back."  
His impassive gaze didn't change. "Looking forward to it, Aud."  
I scurried away toward the kitchens, awfully confused and frightened. I felt like a little girl who lost her parents in a department store. I didn't want to be near him. I didn't even want to serve his table.  
On my way, I bumped into Vito, who was bussing tables. "Vito!" I hissed. "I need to talk to you. It's about Harry."  
Vito raised his eyebrow at me, and we both turned to look at Harry.  
Harry was eating his food and reading his magazine. He didn't seem that all bothered by what just happened.  
"What's up?"  
I shook my head and lead him into the kitchens. It was too risky to talk outside. I didn't want damn Cath to hear me.  
"My shifts up, and Harry asked me to sit with him..."  
"Oh God." Vito looked horrified. "He's insane. Are you kidding me?"  
I shook my head again and shivered. Harry gave me the creeps.  
"You're not seriously thinking of sitting with him are you?" Vito asked worriedly.  
"Fuck no!" I instantly replied. "Why the fucking hell would I do that?!"  
Vito looked relieved. "Just checking."  
I felt a cold sweat break through my body. I needed to leave. Go home. Like, now.  
I threw my apron off, letting land on the floor with a thunk. "Could you throw that in my tote bag, Vito?" as I clambered around for my phone, which I left by the sink.  
Vito returned with my apron in my tote bag swiftly, giving me a questioning look.  
"I'm leaving right now." I said, as I shoved my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. I rushed to the back door next to the janitor closet, tote bag in hand, so Harry wouldn't see my escape.  
"Angel, what if he asks where you are?"  
"Tell him I left." I answered nonchalantly. "It's the truth anyway. Honestly is the best policy. And besides, by then I should be far enough away." I yanked the spare keys out of my bag, fumbling with the lock on the door.  
"Okay Angel." José shook his head and kissed my cheek quickly. "Bye. Drive safe."  
"Bye, I will." I smiled.  
As I walked through the employee parking lot, I heard Vito yell out, "Can't wait 'till Friday!"  
I giggled. Neither could I.  
I walked past a small hedge of bushes, careful not to be seen through any windows. If my calculations were correct, Harry was sitting by the south window out back, so I could drive away without being seen.  
From where I was standing, I could just see Harry's back outline. He was looking around and impatiently twidling his fingers.  
Good, I thought. He still doesn't know.  
He suddenly looked down, pulled out his phone, and answered it.  
I shook my head and backed away. I need to get home, I thought, jogging over to my Mercedes-Benz W126.  
Koffi was my dads car when he was growing up. The original model was fro 1979 when his dad bought it, and then later was passed to my dad. I got the car when he dissapeared, though I still couldn't drive it for a few more years. The day I got it, my mother insisted I gave it a name. So I decided on Koffi, which is Swahilli for "Friday", aka the day my dad went missing.  
The warm welcoming smell of old leather like my dad and bubblegum filled my senses. It also vaguely smelled like my cat, Moggy. He was at the vet right now, getting shots.  
Shit. I remembered I needed to pick him up on my way home.  
I reversed the car and pulled around the side of the restaurant. In my head, I started making a checklist of things I had to do. Pick up Moggy, go to the bank, fill up the gas tank...  
I tapped the steering wheel impatiently and glanced ahead at the line of cars to get out of the mini mall. Damn, this line was long. Rush hour.  
Make dinner, fax my paperwork over to my mom...  
The cars ahead moved a foot, then stopped again.  
Pick up Vito's brithday present...  
Why weren't these cars moving? I glanced at the light signal way up ahead. It was stuck on red and deciding not to change.  
I needed to get out of the parking lot. Pronto.  
Turning around, I glanced at Disco's. It was a fairly sunny day, so a few familys were eating outside. There were others just wandering around and talking. I smiled to myself as I watched three young girls play some old hand-game on the curb. So cute.  
One rather tall person leaning against the resturant wall caught my eye. He was weariing a white tee, black jeans that were bagging off his hips in a rather sexy way, and had brown wavy hair.  
And he was staring right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I prayed to God he was looking somewhere else. At something past me. Surely.  
Harry was leaning against the wall by a window, still on the phone. His eyebrows were creased and he had a really distracted look in his eyes. But he had seen me. He was looking straight at my face.  
I felt a sudden wave of nausea roll through me as he hung up on whoever was on the phone and took a small step towards my car.  
turned towards the light signal, praying the cars would move. It was still on red.  
Just my luck.  
Looking frantically back towards where Harry had been standing, I noticed he wasn't there. He was standing by the door, giving me a disapproving frown.  
He abruptly turned away from me and walked into the restaurant.  
Glancing up, the light had finally turned green, and the gazillion cars in front of me were slowly starting to crawl forward.  
Anxiety was really starting to get to me. I wanted to get Moggy, go home, and curl up with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a Netflix movie. Wasn't that just simple enough?  
I impatiently groaned and honked my horn.  
In return, I got a few annoyed looks and a finger.  
Harry hadn't come of the restaurant by the time my car was pulling forward and exiting the mini mall. I breathed in a sigh of relief as my car cruised down the road.  
At least Harry hadn't come looking for me. And he couldn't possibly find me anyways...  
Oh shit, I thought, He knows where I work.  
Good God, I hoped that whole scenario thing back there was a one time thing, and that he wouldn't come back to Disco's. Why would he?  
Okay, I need to distract myself, I thought. Now, which way was Moggy's vet?  
Sighing, I turned on the car radio.  
I sang along to some old indie rock song from the 80's as I drove smoothly towards the vet.  
As the song ended, I felt a cold shiver run through my spine. Funny, I thought, the AC isn't on.  
I turned on the heating and rubbed my hands together. It was warm today. What?  
As I pulled to a stop at a red light, another shiver ran through my spine. I instantly felt really uncomfortable, and shakey. It was like... I was being watched?  
Cautiously, I looked at the drivers to my left and right. Just random people; they looked innocent enough.  
I rolled my eyes and scolded myself. Jesus, why was I such a baby? I was fine.  
Tapping the steering wheel, I looked up to my rearview mirror, and my breath caught in my throat. Right there, sitting directly in the car in back of me, was Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

My mind automatically went into hyperdrive. When did Harry even leave the resturaunt? Why was he following me? What was even happening?  
Wait, woah, hold on.  
Harry is most likely going home, I told myself. He's either going home, or he's going to the grocery store, or gym, or any other place. It's pure coincedence his car is right behind mine.  
I sighed with relief, and smiled. Yes, that was it.  
But I still was a little suspicious. I wanted to make sure he wasn't actually following me. When the signal light turned green, I made a left.  
Harry made a left.  
I stepped on the gas. Harry stepped on the gas.  
I made a U-Turn. Harry made a U-Turn as well.  
Okay, so maybe he was following me.  
Adrenaline flooded through my body as I gripped the steering wheel harder. Was he really following me? Was I just behind paranoid? That could possibly be the answer. He just was making similar turns as me. He was driving the exact same I was by pure coincidence, surely.  
But I knew he was following me. It was becoming obvious.  
How was I supposed to get away? Harry would follow me to the vet where Moggy was and... And then what?  
I needed a diversion. Anything. I just needed to lose him.  
Okay, maybe a diversion was out of the question. I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to distract Harry from following me.  
So what would I do? Drive until I ran out of gas?   
I shivered as I came to my final decision. I was going to have to jump out of my car and make a run for it.  
I swerved Koffi to the right of the road, barely missing crashing straight into a mini van. The driver honked at me multiple times.  
But right now they'd just have to deal with that. I turned into a small neighborhood full of abandoned storage buildings, and parked my car hurridly infront of a house.  
As I was emerging from my car, Harry car pulled over a couple yards in back of mine. I sprinted out of the car, running down the sidewalk, and leaving my car completely open for anyone to steal anything.  
Damn it, I thought as I ran, praying my car wouldn't be gone by the time I got back. The key was even still in the ignition! Fuck!  
Looking behind me, Harry was chasing right behind me; his car also abandoned on the street.   
My breath was starting to become short as I reached the end of the street and turned left onto an almost empty block. There was a locked up warehouse and some dead foliage. Besides that, the street came to an abrupt end. That was it.  
Fuck.  
I kept running. I didn't notice my legs shaking until they were beginning to fall out from under me. I was starting to panic.   
"Audrey!" I heard Harry shout. I ignored him and continued running.  
"Aud, listen to me!" I could tell Harry was a mere twenty feet away, and he was gaining on my fast. He footsteps were a beat faster than mine. He didn't even seem tired yet.  
"Go away!" I screamed. "Help! Somebody!"  
"Aud, I will! But listen."  
He would go away?  
My pace slowed down as I clutched my hand to my side. I felt ready to throw up. "What... do you want?"  
Harry stopped running, and so did I.  
"I'm warning you. I always get what I want."  
As I turned, his green eyes blazed into mine.  
"And you are something I want."  
I kept backing up, clutching my hip. "You... What?"  
Harry stepped towards me, and I felt fear pang through my chest. "You're intimidated by me, aren't you? You're scared."   
Surprised by his answer, I didn't reply. Instead, I continued to pant small breaths.  
Harry smirked, and nodded. "You ran from me. You ran from me because you were scared. You were intimidated. That's okay, love."  
I cringed.  
"In time, you will learn. I bid you farewell, and I do hope to see you soon. But next time," he winked, "save your breath. Running from me won't get rid of me. I like getting what I want, and I'll get what I want no matter the price."  
With that, he turned and walked away, leaving me puzzled and frightened. His long hair layered against his broad shoulders, blowing in the breeze as he confidently strode away.   
What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Moggy was curled up on my lap, snoring slightly. His head rested on my thigh and his tail curled around my ankle.  
"And then what happened?" Vito pushed for more information.  
I turned the volume on my computer a bit higher, and rubbed Moggy's chin. "That's it, really. I was obviously shocked. But like, I waited a few minutes after he left, walked back to my car, picked up Moggy from the vet, and that was that."  
"He wasn't waiting for you at your car?"  
"No; thank God." I absentmindedly started stroking Moggy's back. "It was though... rather scary. You don't just chase a person down like that." I shivered.  
Vito furrowed his brow. "That guy has serious issues. Like, he needs help, ASAP."  
I nodded. "Yeah, I know. You think he'd be better after being in an asylum or something."  
"You'd think a lot of things about someone after they were in an asylum." Vito combed his fingers back through his hair and yawned. "But promise me-you're going to try to stay as far away from him as possible if he comes for you again. Or call authorities..."  
I waved my hand. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. I promise." I smiled. "Anyways, how's your resumé coming along?"  
Vito grinned. "Great! I'm almost ready to send them in; I'm just refinishing a few things here and there. You?"  
Vito was applying to Brown University to study anthropology. He was applying to a few other colleges too, but he really had his eyes set on Brown. He and I had attended Santa Monica Community College for two years to figure out what we really wanted to do, and now we were heading separate ways. I was applying to colleges such as Chicago State University and Cal-Arts University and a few others to study performing arts and writing. All the resumé deadlines were due in two months, so Vito and I were slightly rushing so we didn't forget anything. It was sad that I knew I'd have to leave him and my home and such behind, but I knew we'd both stay in contact and it would be really great to experience a new change of scenery.   
"Same." I gnawed on my thumb, out of nervous habit. "I'm so nervous."  
"Me too Angel, but it's gonna be all good in the end, so don't stress it. We've got each other's backs. Anyways, I had a late shift last night at my other job and I'm exhausted so I'm heading to bed. Nighty night, Angel."  
"Night Vito."  
I ended the call, shut my laptop, and put it on my nightstand. Moggy crawled off my lap in annoyance, and curled up around my pillow.  
I walked into my bathroom, and turned on the shower. The warm steam filled the bathroom, relaxing my tired and stressed muscles throughout my body. Stepping into the shower after undressing and discarding the clothes on the floor, I recalled the earlier events from today, finally letting them float in and out of my mind.   
As the water cascaded down my back, I wondered where Harry had gone after he'd left me. Probably back to his house or something. Which also made me wonder, where was his house? I didn't mean that in a creepy stalker way, I just wondered if he lived a big huge mansion or something. Like, he must have different houses all over the place, seeing he's a billionaire.   
After a little while, I stepped out of the warm shower, dried off, and got dressed for bed. It had been a very long and stressful day, and I was ready to go to sleep.  
Moggy twisted himself between my ankles as I brushed my teeth. As soon as I was finished, he followed me into my bedroom. I slipped under my covers, turned out my light, and lied down on my pillow. Moggy mewed, twisted in a circle, and finally settled down by my side.   
I was so done with today. I hoped I'd never see Harry again.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a total of twenty minutes before my shift finished, and I could go home. My resumé and some other college forms that were waiting on my desk to be worked on, and as much as I didn't want to them, I really didn't want to work anymore.  
It had been three days since I had my encounter with Harry, and I hadn't heard from him since. Even so, I'd been very on edge at work. I was scared he was going to pop out of nowhere and surprise me with some other of his antics. Luckily, he didn't  
"Hey Audrey?" Ellie asked, blending together a milkshake.  
"Yo," I said absentmindedly, piling up clean dishes by the sink.  
Ellie walked over to me and smiled. "Are you busy tonight?"  
I thought about my resumé. "I mean… I'm not sure. Why?"  
Ellie grinned, and did a little bouncy thing with her leg. "Okay, okay, so, I have a friend named Alice, and her sister Polly is having a HUGE party at their house tonight. I was invited, and I don't want to be there like a loner, so could you and Vito possibly maybe pretty please come with me?"  
I set down the dish I was cleaning. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, but I had grown up with multiple disorders because of my dad's disappearance, such as social anxiety. That's why I pushed myself into performing when I was younger. But even so, I still struggled with it. "Um, I don't know. I'm not a crazy party person..."  
"Oh, please?" she begged.   
I sighed, and watched Ellie's pouting face. If I didn't want to stay, I could just leave early. I'd be okay, right? Yeah. "Will you text me the details?"  
Ellie's face lit up. "Of course! I'll text you the address and everything you'll need to know and you won't have to even worry about a thing! I promise!"  
I sighed and laughed. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. I'll text Vito."  
"Yay yay yay yay! Thank you!" Ellie squeezed me in a tight hug. I winced, and smiled. She really was a sweet girl. She meant well.  
I hugged her back, and smiled softly.  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
Tight red dress, or black? Red looked nice with my hoops, but black really brought out my figure.  
I turned away from the mirror and held the dresses up for Vito. "I can't choose between these final two contestants," I said, in my best announcers voice.  
Vito cocked his head, stood up, and took the dresses from my hands.  
"The black is nice, like, it brings out your inner wild animal side." He waved his hands around for effect. "Yet, I love the red." He set down the black dress on my bed, and help the red one up against me. He then did the same with the black, and sighed. "Yes, okay. I'm going to figure this out. Let me get you ready, Angel. You are going to look great!"  
.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
I arrived at the party with Vito an hour later. We both arrived, me in my red dress (that Vito decided on after 20 minutes of debating), and Vito in a white silk shirt with the buttons down and black skinny jeans. I parked my car about a block away, and arm-in-arm we walked to the house.  
Basically, it was your typical frat house, but perhaps a bit bigger. There were at least three floors from the looks of it, if not more. The front lawn was also huge, and it was covered in teenagers wanting to get drunk and party all night. There were your typical party goers, the ones who could drink bottles of vodka on end and not get sick, your hey-you're-hogging-the-dancefloor showoffs, the flirty and slutty girls that just don't know what two plus two is, the too-cool-for-you jocks, and the rest. Where Vito and I fit in, I didn't really know.   
As Vito and I wondered through the large crowds of people swaying to the DJ, we were offered several red cups filled with different suspicious-looking liquids, which to we refused politely. Seeing it was a very large and boisterous party, I'd undoubtably get very drunk by the end of the night.  
Vito was pulled away by some old friends he had run into about twenty minutes after we arrived, so I was left alone. I didn't really mind much; I'm sure I'd find Ellie or some one else I knew to talk to. I wasn't just going to stand around a loner doing nothing.  
I drifted from outside to inside the house. There were even more dancing and sweaty bodies to dash around, a mini-bar, and different photo and henna booths. But damn, there were alot of people.  
And yes, there was one person there who I'd prefer not to see.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Harry through the window grinding on some blonde slut to the beat of the music. Ew.  
Slightly shaken and revolted, I hurridly walked away from that window. Who the fuck in their right mind would invite him to a party? Don't people know how fucking creepy and dangerous he is?  
I just really hope I wouldn't have to run into him. Like, I really really really hoped I wouldn't.   
My feet led me deeper into the large house, where I decided to lean against a grand piano and watch everybody dance. Why does Harry keep appearing everywhere I am now? He couldn't have possibly known I was coming tonight, right? Or was I just being paranoid? No, no. I'm sure he was here by coincidence. Just another person. Nothing special.   
I felt somebody bump into my arm, then I heard, "Oh, pardon me, Miss!"  
I turned to face a young man, who wasn't bad looking in particular. He was at least in his young fourties, with swishy blonde hair and blue eyes. His apologetic look said it really was an accident.  
"Oh, no, it's okay," I smiled.  
He looked at me inquisitively. "Say, have we met before?"  
I shrugged. "Can't say we have."  
"Well, I'm Dennis Gates," he smiled, and proffered me his hand. "And who may this young lady be that I have the pleasure of greeting?"  
I giggled. Damn, this guy was formal. And quite a heart throb, especially for his age, I must add. "I'm, uh, Audrey." I shook his hand shyly.  
Dennis' eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. "Audrey Wills?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, yeah. How-how'd you know?"  
He chuckled, and leaned on the piano next to me. "Your father was a colleague of mine back in college. Can I get you a drink?" he gestured politely to the mini-bar.  
"Oh, I don't know," I said lightly. I wasn't too sure of this guy yet.  
"Come." He said. Or-more like commanded. I hesitantly let him guide me through the throng of people over to the mini-bar, where we both sat on stools facing each other. He ordered us both some sort of beer, but I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. Why couldn't I just be dancing and getting drunk with people my own age that I actually knew? It'd be better than this. This was awkward. Why was a forty-something-year-old here anyways?  
Dennis took a sip of his beer and put the glass down on the counter next to mine. "As I was saying, your father, well, he was a great colleague of mine in college. We both studied engineering for awhile, but then he went up onto some higher level. What was he again?"  
I drank a little from my beer. "He was a CEO of his own financial company thingy." Why were we suddenly talking about my dad's job again?  
Dennis gave a short, quipped laugh. "Oh, how nice."  
I smiled politely and nodded. I seriously didn't want to talk about my dad. It gave me a heartache, and I just wanted to go party. Or hang out with Vito. Or anything else, really. Why couldn't he just let me go?  
"Now, I suspect at your young age, you have your own house?"  
"Yeah." Apartment, house, same thing basically. I didn't want to tell this stranger every detail about my life.  
"How have you and your mother been getting by?"  
Oh. We had been living off of the money my dad pulled in from his job. He had made lots of it, and so that's how we each could things. That, and are jobs obviously. But why would he want to know? "That's a little personal, sir."  
"Ah, pardon me," Dennis leaned against the counter. "Curiosity got the best of me. It really isn't my business. I was just wondering you know, since we used to be so close; make sure his family is doing okay."  
"Yeah… we're good." I nervously looked down at my glass.   
Dennis nodded.  
I didn't really know why I was answering any of Dennis's questions at all. I should've just lied to him. For all I knew, he could be lying about being my dad's colleague.  
But then again, if he was lying, how did he even know about my name, or my dad's, or anything?  
"Ah, well, that's very sweet."  
"Yeah. I miss him. But I'm okay." I sighed and looked down at my clasped hands that were resting in my lap.  
"Listen, Audrey, I'm so sorry about your father's death. Have they found out who kidnapped him or anything yet?"  
I chugged down a little more of my beer. This was getting very personal, and I wasn't sure how much more I could talk about without starting to cry. "Uh... no."  
Dennis shook his head. "Such a shame." Suddenly, he glanced down at his watch and stood up. "I really must be on my way. It's been a pleasure talking with you."  
"Oh, same to you," I smiled. Hallelujah.  
"Perhaps we'll meet again sometime." We shook hands, and he walked off, without even a simple goodbye.  
I picked up my glass of beer and finished it off. I wasn't sure if I felt the same way towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

All I really wanted to do was go home now. I had completely lost my party mood since I talked to Dennis. Thinking about my dad made me feel really sick and sulky and un-partyish.  
I downed the rest of my beer, and decided to go find Vito. Swerving my way through the many crowds of people, I finally found him talking with some of his friends and Ellie, by the back of the house.   
"Aye, Angel!" Vito kissed the top of my head, and Ellie gave me a tight squeeze. "Have you had a drink yet?"  
He was basically yelling over the obnoxious noise of people talking and the music. "Yeah. I had a beer."  
"Only one? Come on Audreyyyyyy!" Vito was definitely a little past tipsy.  
I gave a small smile. "Maybe some other time. I'm, uh, going home."  
Vito's expression changed from flamboyant to concerned. "What? Why? We just got here!"  
I shivered. "Yeah, I mean, I know that. But..." I wanted to tell Vito what had happened, but I din't feel like ruining his night. Plus, his friends were around.  
Vito tugged me away from his friends and Ellie to the window, where he looked straight at me. "Chica, what's the matter?"  
I put on a plastic smile. "Nothing... just... don't worry about it. It's okay."  
Vito furrowed his brow. "Did somebody say something? Hurt you?"  
"No, it's not like that. It's just a little personal and there's just too many people here and I'm kind of over-whelmed and... Don't worry. Just have fun. Do you have a ride home?" I noticed I was rambling and I scratched the back of my head. My heart thumped nervously as I bit my fingers. Nervous habit.  
He nodded slowly, then kissed my forehead. "Love you Angel. Will you tell me what's the matter tomorrow?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay. Drive safe Baby-Doll."  
I hugged Vito tightly, and walked away towards the front door.   
As I left towards the front door I happened to trip over multiple people before I was able to escape. The place was insanely crowded, and I just wanted to go home and curl up with a nice book and a cup of tea. Fuck the college work. I would do it some other time.   
I remembered I had parked a couple blocks down the street, so I continued walking forward until I was alone and away from everyone. Emotions overwhelmed me and tears dropped down my cheeks and onto the ground. It was so hard not having a dad in my life. He had been like a crutch. Mom and I had both fallen apart when we found out he was gone. It was hard to talk about him and not cry. But here I was, crying, wondering who the sick fuck was that took him away from my mother and I.  
I was pulled out of my gloomy reverie by a bunch of angry yelling that was close by. The yelling from what I could tell was barely ten feet away.  
Terror seized my body as I tip-toed forward. This was the only way to my car, unless I wanted to circle around three blocks and back. Perhaps I could just walk by and not be noticed.   
The violent yelling was coming from a dark alley between two dark buildings, that looked like they were closed for the night. The alley was a mere two feet away, when I thought I heard a some what familiar voice.   
I was frightened, but something drew me towards the brick wall that was next to the alley. Fear overwhelmed me, but so did curiosity. Tentatively, I peeked around the wall.  
The alley was completely dark, besides the little light that the moon provided. Two figures stood facing eachother, one a little more slumped over than the other. I recognized the slumped over figure to be Harry. I didn't know who the other guy was.   
What was I doing? This situation did look safe in anyway at all. I needed to leave. But my feet stayed planted to ground, no matter how much my brain encouraged myself to move.  
I couldn't just leave. I wanted to know what was going on. I knew I wasn't acting sensible, and it was probably from whatever was in that beer I had.   
As I looked watched, I noticed Harry wasn't acting very composed, like he normally was. It was like he was...  
Oh God.  
Drunk.  
Not even just drunk. He was flat out wasted. And I'd heard that he could be a real dangerous prick-ass when he was drunk. I was more scared than I had ever been.  
But I didn't move.   
The other guy facing Harry was tall, broad shouldered, and looked very strong. I hated to eavesdrop, but I was curious to know what they were doing.  
"...you would know," the man continued.   
Harry laughed harshly. "Who would want someone like you? You're just an ugly load of shit."  
"Obviously, a lot of people want me," Mr. Tall-and-muscly responded. "That's why I have two girlfriends, which once you were rubbing yourself all over."  
The Blondie, I thought, recalling the girl Harry had been rubbing all up against. Ew.  
Harry's smug smile disappeared as he took a drunken swing at Mr.Tall. Mr.Tall easily avoided the throw, and chuckled. "I know you're a desperate little prick, huh?" Mr.Tall laughed. I gasped in horror as Mr.Tall as he swung and hit Harry straight in the nose. Harry's head snapped back, and Harry merely grunted in response. "Don't fucking touch my bitch, you hear me?"  
He started punching Harry right in the face and the chest without remorse. With every sickening punch, Harry sank lower and lower to the ground, uselessly trying to defend himself with his flailing arms.   
I could see blood oozing out of Harry's nose and forehead. He uselessly swung out at the air, but since he was drunk off his fucking ass, he couldn't seem to decipher left from right.   
If Mr. Tall didn't stop beating Harry... he could kill him.   
I had no feelings towards Harry whatsoever, but tears pooled in my eyes as I watched Mr. Tall's fist connect with Harry's flesh over and over. His eyes were rolled back, his skin sweating profusely, his throat gasping for even the smallest intakes of air. It wasn't Harry's fault he was defenseless. It was the alcohol he had consumed that made me so weary and unaware of what was happening.   
My heart hurt as I stood, my feet somehow glued to the ground, and I watched. Nausea was bubbling in my stomach and I was gripping the wall to support my rubbery legs. I felt the urge to protect him. No one deserved anything like this, not even horrible Harry. Just because he was bad... he didn't deserve this. No one did. He was slowing being beaten to nothing. Oh no.  
I couldn't take this much longer. Harry was wincing at every sickening, painful hit. This was going to end up very, very bad.  
"Stop! Stop that!" somebody screamed in distress as I stepped out from behind the brick wall. "You're going to fucking kill him!"


	9. Chapter 9

I froze in terror as I realized that it was me who was screaming their fucking head off. Mr. Tall and Harry both turned slowly, very confused. Harry's bloodshot and tired eyes widened a bit with recognition.  
What did I just get myself into?  
"Ah, who's this young lady?" asked Mr.Tall. His menacing eyes stared into my frightened ones. I felt very small and childish compared to this huge beast, and I shuffled backwards and bit my tongue, unable to answer.  
Harry looked at me curiously, wondering why I was defending him. Actually, I was wondering the same thing. Harry never had done anything for me. But he owed me big time now.  
If I came out alive.   
"That's... er... Saman... tha..." Harry slurred, blinking multiple times.  
Samantha? Who was that? I didn't know anyone named Samantha. Probably someone Harry knew.  
"Samantha..." Mr. Tall thought aloud, "Pretty thing, aren't you?" Something about his tone made me shake with fear. I was too scared to even find my voice and tell tell him my real name.  
"Maybe I'll leave you here to rot, and take her home with me tonight," he spat at Harry.  
I froze in complete terror. Oh good Lord, what the fuck did I just do?  
Without thinking-again-I dove in front of Harry, and protectively put my arms out around him. "Just, leave him a-alone!"  
"Samantha, babe, come over here, and the fucker doesn't get hurt." He smiled gently, showing an array of mangled yellow teeth. But I wasn't stupid.  
I yanked my phone out my pocket, and held it tightly in front of me. "Just... go away, or... I-I'll call the police!" Tears were starting to pour out of my eyes. I was really scared.  
Mr. Tall chuckled, but without a smile. "Alright, you got me. Get yourself, and him, the fuck out of here. I'll be back in five minutes, and if you're not gone, I'll beat the living shit out of him. And you don't want to know what I would do to you."  
Abruptly, he turned and stalked away, raking up dirt behind his footsteps.  
I was now shivering uncontrollably and tears pricked at my eyes. Turning around, I faced Harry. He was studying me with his eyes, curious. He stayed quiet.  
I shook his shoulders. "Get up. Go. Move."  
He grunted, and unsteadily rose to his feet. I stood facing him, waiting for some sort of reaction. He took a few steps forward, and tumbled straight into my arms. He was waaay past extremely drunk.  
"Harry, uh, here." I heaved his left arm over my shoulder, and led him forward. He moaned, and wiped some blood away from his nose.   
"Harry, where's your car?" I asked, as we stumbled out of the alley.   
He grumbled, "No... car..."  
"You don't have a ride?"  
Harry shook his head.   
"But how did you get..." I trailed off as I saw Harry wasn't going to be receptive.  
Sighing, I started heading in the direction of my car, while guiding Harry along. He tripped multiple times, and fell into a bush once, until we reached Koffi.   
I opened the passenger door, shoved him in, and climbed in the drivers side. Harry was resting his head in his palms, groaning. Dry blood was accumulating on his hands and under his nose.  
As we were driving down the road, I realized I had no clue where Harry lived. "Harry?"  
He stayed quiet.  
"Harry, where's your house?"  
He didn't answer. I turned towards him, only to find him fast asleep with his cheek smushed up against the window.  
I sighed angrily, and started driving in the direction of my home.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I practically dragged Harry through my front door, grunting all the way. He was a massive load to carry, even though he was only putting half his body weight on me.  
Harry immeadiately turned to me as I locked the front door behind us. I raised an eyebrow at him and put my bag down next to the sofa. In response, Harry started giggling furiously and sunk to the ground. "It smells like flowers, like pretty little flowers in here!" As he finished his sentence, he burst into another fit of hysterics.   
I crossed my arms. I had just saved his drunk ass butt, and I was in no mood to be laughed at, or have my house laughed at for this matter.  
"What? Why's that so funny?"  
"It... it's just so..." he paused, smiling, "nice. I like it."  
"Thanks?"  
He started giggling again, and flopped out on the floor. No matter how I tried, he didn't want to move.   
Annoyed, I marched upstairs to my bedroom, and started changing into my pajamas. Why hadn't I just called the cops or something? Why did I fucking bring him to my house? How could I really be this stupid?  
Just as I finished changing into my camisole, I turned around to find Harry leaning against my door-jam. He was smirking, while rubbing his chin with his long fingers.  
"How-how long have you been standing there?" I asked panicky, covering my chest with my arms.   
"Long enough," he replied. "Black compliments your figure."  
I blushed furiously. I covered my bottom half, where I was just wearing my black underwear. Well this was embarrassing. And infuriating. How dare he just barge into my bedroom and watch me change! That was disgusting and rude. To think, I was giving him a place to sleep tonight.  
Was that what I was doing?  
I ducked my head down and headed towards the bathroom with a pair of sweats to brush my teeth and take out my contacts. Harry followed me, of course.  
I yanked the sweats on rapidly, just as Harry appeared at the doorframe. I ignored his presence, and popped out my contacts. As I got out my toothpaste and started brushing, I glanced over at Harry, a little more concerned. He was leaning against the door, eyes shut, as he gently let his fingers brush over his nose and cheeks. With every small touch, he winced.  
Observing his face in the light, I could really see his injuries. His left eye was profusely swelling, while dry blood appeared from his nose and his swollen lip. His cheeks were bruised, and lined with cuts. Immediately, I felt a pang of sympathy. "Dude," I said, a little softer. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor... or a hospital?"  
He slowly faced me and shook his head. "Just a few cuts. Bruises. Headache. Doubt I'll need a doc for that." He coughed, shook his head, and frowned.   
"Oh," I said, rinsing out my mouth. "Let me wash off my makeup and take out my c, and I'll see if I can clean you up a little."  
He looked up, and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

I entered my bedroom with a small basket consisting of medicines and creams and such. Harry was sitting on the edge if my bed, with his head resting in his hands.   
Trying not to disturb him too much, I sat down next to Harry and pulled out a bottle of water and an Advil.  
He looked up at the Advil, slighty confused. "It's for the pain, and your headache."  
Harry nodded, took the glass and Advil from my hands, and finished drinking down the pill in seconds.   
Next, I took out a few cotton swabs and medicational alcohol stuff, poured the alcohol on the cotton swabs, and started dabbing them on Harry's cuts and dried blood. He cringed at the stinging.   
Funny, I thought, how Harry seemed to go from silly to sentimental in under a minute. Must be a drunk thing.  
As I cleaned, I managed to study his face. I'd never looked this closely at it, and I could feel 15-year-old me basically screaming with jealousy. But things were different now. Now, I wasn't cleaning up a boy band-member sensation who I had cried over how-ever-many years ago. I was cleaning a drunk, probably a bit psycho, broken boy. His eyes were puffy and red, as was his skin, and bruises were becoming more and more apparent around his lips and eye.   
Eventually, I cleared off all the dried blood that was smudged everywhere across his neck and face. The scratches and cuts were very clear and easy to see now. He had them under his nose, on his lip, cheek, forehead, and had a huge bruise on the edge of his nose. He also had what looked like the beginning of a black eye.  
Harry didn't figit or move as I went to work cleaning his face, neck, and arms. He stayed completely quiet and obidient, only turning his head or moving when I asked him to. Finally, as I was putting the last bandage on his cheek, he spoke.  
"Who are the people in the photograph?"   
I didn't look up as I put the contents back in the basket. "Which photo?"  
Harry pointed at the picture that was sitting on my nightstand, next to my lamp.  
Oh.  
"That's me, my sister, my mom… and my dad," I said quietly. I left the room to put the basket back in my bathroom. When I came back, Harry asked another question.  
"How old were you there?"  
I fiddled with yanking down an inflatable mattress from my closet. "Eight."  
Harry looked at the photo inquisitively. I flattened out the mattress on the floor, and hit the button which makes it self-inflate. Under my bed, I pulled out a spare bed sheet, and got a few blankets from the closet. I grabbed a spare pillow off my bed, and started fitting the sheet to the mattress. I couldn't be bothered to bring the mattress downstairs for him to sleep. Plus, I didn't trust a drunk Harry out of my eyesight.   
"Where are you all in that photo?"  
"Outside my dad's workplace."  
"Oh? What's his job?"  
God, I hated being questioned about my dad. It made my heart hurt like crazy just to think about him.  
"He... was a CEO. Of his own company." I patted the wrinkles out of the blankets as I unfolded them.  
Harry rubbed his hands together nonchalantly. "Was? What's he now?"   
I paused, as tears brimmed to my eyes. Shit! Not again. "Nothing."  
"What?"   
"He's... just... not..." I trailed off and wiped my eyes.  
Harry heard the emotion in my voice. "Oh. I'm sorry. I won't ask."  
I just shook my head, and stood up. "It's fine, just forget it… There. Your bed's ready, and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Harry."  
He quietly stood up and walked over to his little bed that was at the foot of mine.   
The light was turned off, and I pulled my covers up to my chin. I heard Harry shuffling around for a few minutes, and then finally getting into his bed.   
Now that I was lying down, I began to let my mind wander to thoughts about my dad. He had been my rock. He was the one who could make anyone smile. He'd tell the worst jokes, but still wouldn't care. He'd take my mother and I out to our favorite restaurants just as a random treat. We'd walk down the beach together at sunset on the weekends. He'd help me solve all the questions on my homework. He knew every secret I'd never told anybody else. When our dog passed away, he was the one to comfort me. When I had nightmares, he'd play with my hair and tell me stories until I fell asleep. When I cried, he'd let me sob into his shoulder while telling me everything was going to be alright. He'd hold me. He'd care. He was my rock.  
My daddy.  
I felt fat tears drip down my cheeks. I really wish he could be here. it had been... years. I missed him so much; so bad.  
"Aud?" Harry whispered through the dark, breaking my little reverie, "can I ask you something?"  
I sniffed, and rolled over. Harry was lying on his back, in nothing but his boxers. I was a little shocked to see his finely toned chest and random tattoos until I could answer. "Oh, y-yeah?"  
He paused, and then said, "Why?"  
I was a bit confused. "Uh, why what?"  
I sniffed, and cleared his throat. "Why'd you do it? You saved my butt, when you could've let me die, or get beaten pretty bad. You let me sleep here, when I could've told you my address when I woke up in your car. You actually cleaned up all my cuts and bruises when you could've done nothing. I never did anything for you. So... why?"  
I stayed quiet for a minute. How was I supposed to reply? I wasn't even sure why I did any of that. "B-because... it was hospitality... I'm not just, gonna, like, let you... die. I'm not an animal. You were hurt... so..."  
"Why'd you let me stay here?"  
"Because..." Because what? "Because... I-don't-um..."  
"Nevermind," Harry said, rolling over on his side. "Thank you."  
He looked me directly in the eyes.  
"I mean it."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early the next morning because of my grumbling stomach. As I stumbled out of bed drowsily, the events from last night hit me like a train.  
I turned around to where Harry had slept. Harry's little mattress-bed was empty.  
I walked downstairs, and Harry was nowhere around. He was absolutely nowhere in my apartment.  
As I ate my breakfast, I wondered when he left, and if he was able to find his way home safely. We were at least a half-hour's drive away from where the party was last night, and Heaven knew where Harry lived. Hopefully, he hadn't gotten into any trouble. I had no way of knowing whether or not he had.   
After I had made myself waffles and orange juice, I settled down on the couch, and turned on the T.V.  
The usual junk about new movies and messed-up celebs was on, giving updates on the star's worlds.  
But, as i watched, they started talking about Harry. Panic shot through my body. I watched the reporter as he talked.  
"As you see here, our photographer collected brand new photographs of none other than Harry Styles, while standing across the street!  
"Mr. Styles was seen with a young man, who seems to big quite bigger than Harry. And guess what! They were in a fight! They were spotted having this fight in an alley right by Allenbord Avenue. As our photographer took photos of Mr. Styles in this fight, a young woman in her early twenties comes up to Mr. Styles, and breaks apart the fight!"  
Horror bubbled up inside me as the screen flashed blurry photos of me standing behind the brick wall, shouting at Mr. Tall, throwing myself in front of Harry, etc.   
I clutched my elbows and forced myself to keep watching.  
"As we can see from other photos, the mystery girl seems to fend off the other man, helps Mr. Styles up on his feet, and takes him into a car! She doesn't even seem afraid!"  
Afraid? I was scared out of my wits!  
"Nobody seems to know where Harry is this morning. We did not follow the mystery girl's car, due to privacy purposes."  
At least they had some decency.  
"All we can do right now is hope Mr. Styles is in good hands with the mystery girl! Now, in other news..."  
Jeez! I didn't realize Harry was still such a big topic in the media these days. I thought he had fallen off the media globe long long ago.  
An idea popped into my head, and I grabbed my laptop which was resting on the couch.  
Yes, as I suspected, Harry was all over the internet. It wasn't everyday you saw reformed celebrities in a big ass fight.   
Pictures of him being beaten, and me saving him were everywhere. I felt really scared, because what if someone recognized me from the pictures? Harry was a world-wide known retired weirdo. What was I going to be thought of, helping somebody like that? People would judge. Shun me. I couldn't let that actually happen.   
But last night, when we were talking in the dark, when I was gently cleaning his face, arms, and neck, he hadn't seemed menacing. His words were few, and kind. He never said anything to offend me, or to be rude. He'd seemed almost... gentle.  
I couldn't believe I was actually starting to think like that, but I was. Harry was obnoxious, rude, annoying, creepy, intimidating, and difficult. But then again, he wasn't too bad. He could be quiet, soft, and caring. He didn't push it if I didn't want to talk. Maybe I was actually beginning to respect Harry.  
.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...  
Hours blurred into days, and days blurred into weeks. I celebrated Vito's 20th birthday with him, paid a few bills, filled out more college applications, got Moggy's medicine, etc. The media announced a couple days after Harry was at my place, that he was fine. They'd actually just bumped into him at a grocery store.   
Ever since then, I hadn't heard from Harry at all. I guessed I should be happy; he was an international creep. But something about him was just to alluring; so mysterious...  
At work, Ellie and Vito were starting to notice my peculiar behavior. I wasn't as talkative, and I tended avoiding having to continue long conversations. During lunch breaks I'd stay quiet and read my books, and when I got home in the afternoons, I'd just work on my college resumé's and read. Moggy'd tap my arm for attention, and sometimes I was so distracted I wouldn't even notice.   
But while I was being quiet, my mind was bubbling with thoughts. I'd think about Harry, and wonder if he was okay. I hated to think I was beginning to care about him, so I never admitted that to myself. I couldn't. Admitting something like that would be... disgraceful.   
\-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -  
Vito was wiping down the windows, while I organized the knives and forks at tables.   
"But Audrey, he's so cute, you don't even know. Like, he bought me hot chocolate. Like, how adorable is that?"  
I smiled. "Really adorable. He seems like a really sweet guy."  
"Oh my God, he is." Vito flopped his dirty washcloth over his shoulder and sighed.  
It was almost contagious, how happy Vito was. He'd met a guy at the pier, and they instantly fell for each other. It was so cute.  
I walked back into the kitchens. It was eleven in the morning, on a Wednesday, so barely anyone was here. Today was going to be slow.   
I spent the next half-hour reading from my book, while sitting in the corner on a bench. I just wanted to be alone. Vito could come get me if he needed anything.  
Awhile later, as I had just reached a third of the way through my book, I heard the front door slam and yelling. My eyes urgently looked up from my book, wondering what was going on. Vito crashed through the door, startling me. "Vito, what-"  
"Angel, why is he here?"  
"Who? What's going on?"  
Vito yanked me to my feet, causing my book to fall to the floor. "Harry. It's urgent. He needs to see you."  
Butterflies attacked my stomach, and made my knees wobble. He was here. In this building. I was going to see him again. I wasn't ready to. What did he want?  
"Why? What is it?"  
"Beats me. Says he'll only talk to you."  
I felt a wave of nausea sore through my body. I had so many mixed emotions right now.  
Just as I was pushing my way through the double-doors that lead out of the kitchens, Vito caught my arm.   
'What?"  
"Angel..." He looked me right in the eyes. "Is everything okay?"  
A pang of guilt swung through me as I looked at Vito's helpless face. My brain was urged to spill everything that had happened in the past weeks. He was my best friend, so why was I hiding everything from him? What was wrong with me?  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Vito looked hurt, and sad. He knew I was hiding something. "You've just been so... different since you have met him." He sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
I felt so sick lying to him. I could have slapped myself. "Yes, I'm fine Vito. Don't worry about it." I gently kissed his cheek, turned around, and walked through the double-doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Cath and Harry stood by one of the cash registers. Cath was tugging on one of her pigtails, smiling at Harry while trying to get his attention. But Harry's attention was distant. He eyes were tired and his hair wan't as nicely done as usual, and he kept glancing around the room.   
Again, Cath pushed herself towards him, making her chest pop out way more than it needed to. Harry from time-to-time glanced down at her to hear what she was saying, but didn't seem too interested. He stood at least a foot taller than her, making it look like she was a pre-schooler talking to a teacher.  
I slowly walked towards them. Niether of them had noticed my presence yet.   
"I could help you instead?"  
"No, no. I don't-"  
"Woah, I just noticed your jacket! Is it Saint Laur-"  
"I said, where's Audrey?"  
"Babe, she's probably not even here, so who cares?"  
"I do, and I know she's fucking here. Where is she?"  
I quickly stepped in between them. "Guys, what's happening?"  
Cath glared at me, and then glanced at Harry. "He wants to talk to you. Hell knows why."  
Harry observed me carefully. Standing right in front of him, I could see his small spots of acne and freckles across his face, as well as his slightly chapped pink lips and his tired green eyes. He had a five o' clock shadow around his jawline, and wisps of stray hairs puffed around his head. He looked as though it had been days since he last slept.  
I felt self-conscious as he examined me up and down. I immediately stepped back and crossed my arms over my front, making myself look smaller. I had always had bad insecurities about myself and my body, but being around Harry seemed to amplify those feelings of insecurities times a thousand. Why did he have that effect on people? Couldn't just be me who felt it.  
Harry quietly stepped towards me, turning his back on Cath. She scoffed, and I silently thanked Harry in my head.  
He leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "I need to talk to you privately."  
I nodded, getting the message.   
The most private place I could think of in the restaurant off the top of my head would be the back of the kitchens, in the pantry. I unsteadily guided Harry throughout the double doors, and into the kitchens. Cath stared furiously at me, and I felt a little bit of satisfaction.   
My cheeks went scarlet as I realized how embarrassing this was. A few employees had paused in their work, to stare at us in confusion. Vito was even watching me, frowning worridly. I shot him an appologetic look, before i guided Harry around the corner, out of sight, and into the pantry.  
As soon as we were in, he locked the door behind us. Luckily, no one else was in the small room with us. I was shocked at his behavior, and how he seemed to be so in control.   
But now I was a bit nervous. The boy I had been daydreaming about for two weeks, the boy who I hadn't heard a word from, the boy who confused me and scared me but fascinated me, was now two feet infront of me, composed, unlike last time I saw him. But the scariest part was, we alone, together, locked in a small pantry. Anything could really happen.  
"Harry," I said, trying not to seem nervous. "I don't understand. What do you want? Are you okay? Where have you been?"  
He stood firmly in front of me, his eyes wondering over my face before he spoke. Ignoring my questions, he answered, "Audrey. I need your help. The paparazzi, they've been following me everywhere. They want to know who the 'Mystery Girl' was. They have been tracking my car and-nevermind. The point is they know I'm here. Or, they know I was spotted heading this way. It won't be long until they see my car parked outside and figure it out. So, I need your help."  
One second ago it seemed I was trying to read a book and not fret over Styles, or wonder where he was or if he was okay. Now, I was trapped in a pantry with Styles himself. And he wants me to do something. What, though? What the Hell could I do?  
"How am I supposed to help you?" I asked bravely.  
He squinted his eyes at me. "Take these," he said, shrugging off his coat and hat, and handing them to me. "I need your friend to wear these for a while. See how long it takes the paparazzi to realize it isn't me. Then-"  
"Which friend are you talking about?"  
Harry huffed, running his hand through his long hair. "The one with the pierced ears? He alwas has a shark-tooth necklace on?"  
"Oh, Vito."  
"Yeah, him. He can wear these-" he thrusted the clothes into my arms, "-and just sit in the restaurant while I make an escape. I can come get them later."  
He sighed and shook his head. I could see how frustrated he was, being chased around by the paparazzi all day. Must've be horrible.  
I looked at him, and immediately knew I had to help him. As much as I might hate myself for it later, I couldn't resist letting him out of my sight so fast. It thrilled me just to see him, and I didn't want him to leave. Selfish? Stupid? Maybe. But I could care less at that moment. He looked so agitated, and what more could I do? He just wanted a favor. Just a favor.  
Just one.  
I paused before deciding to speak again. "How are you going to get away?"   
His face relaxed with relief when he realized I was going to help him. "My car's out front..."  
I laughed. "Yeah, right, good one. You can't just fucking go out there in your car. They'll see you and recognize you, you idiot!"  
He frowned, then looked up at me with a smile smile dancing on his lips. "Then I guess I'll need a ride home," Harry murmered, stepping towards me.   
Butterflies swelled up in my stomach as I felt the urge to bolt. But I couldn't. Iw was drawn to him like a moth to the light. So instead, I mirrored him and took a step back. "I… guess you do."  
"Where am I going to get a ride, now?" He cocked his head at me, and placed his hands behind his back. Another step forward. Another step back.   
I bit my lip, feeling overwhelmingly intimidated. A beautiful, sexy man was backing me into a wall, and as much as I knew it was wrong, I pushed those thoughts aside and let it happen.   
"Aud," he said, stepping towards me again. I couldn't step back anymore, because my back was against the wall. I couldn't push him away either, because I was holding Harry's bundle of clothes. Harry smiled wider now, and pushed his face almost against mine. I watched him, staying ass quiet and still as possible, in fear that if I made any noise he'd vanish. I felt his hot breath cascade down in front of me. He hummed something, as his eyes watched mine. My mind was everywhere. Harry was so hypnotizing. His smell was all over me. The smell of cologne and fruit. I couldn't think.   
"I can give you a ride," I whispered. Oh God, his lips were right there. A few inches away. Oh God how I wanted to taste his lips.  
He smirked, and as if knowing what I was thinking, he said, "Another time. We've got to get going."  
He stepped away abruptly, his eyes leaving mine to unlock the door.  
I shook my head out of the strange daze I had been in, and walked towards Harry.  
But I couldn't stop thinking about all the things that were bugging me. How did I really feel about him? His face, eyes, smile, laugh, everything? He was so perplexing, strenuous, and frustrating. But so charming at once.  
I let Harry lead us out of the pantry. As soon as we were out of the kitchens and back into the dining area, I felt everybody's eyes watching us. I let my head hang down so I could avoid everyone's curious stares.  
My boss, Mr. Krout, stormed out of his office, which was in the back, just as Harry and I approached Vito. His stubby little legs wobbled his monstrous body over to us, causing his face to turn redder and sweatier than it normally is. "I having complaints from staff." Cath. "What's going on here?" he turned to Harry. "Who are you?"  
"Mr. Krout, sir, I just need to talk to Vito and Audrey for a few minutes, if you will excuse them."  
Mr. Krout stumbled over his words. "But... who... I... do I even know you sir? How'd you know my name?"  
Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to spare." Harry walked to Mr. Krout, pulled out something from his pants and tucked into into Mr. Krout's shirt pocket, and backed up. "I hope that will cover form any lost clocked hours from these two. Now excuse us, and good day, Mr. Krout."  
Mr. Krout looked flabbergasted, as he pulled out what turned out to be a was of cash. I instantly gaped at the size.  
"Uh…mmm…yeah, yeah." Mr. Krout dabbed his sweatyBALD head with the back of his shirt. "Yeah, this is fine. See ya…"  
I shot Mr. Krout an apologetic look, and he merely shrugged and teetered away, while rubbing his head and shoving a mint in his mouth.  
Harry guided Vito and I away from everyone to a partially secluded booth. Vito looked back and forth at me and Harry. I could tell whatever he thought was going on between us too, he disapproved of. I knew it. And I felt even more horrible.  
"What's happening here? You, Styles," Vito shook his head, "I don't want you hurting my little Angel here. You don't lay a ingle finger on her. So… this better be good. What do you want?"  
"Vito, I've been put in a sort of situation in which I do need help from both of you."   
Quickly, I let the words tumble out of my mouth, explaining the moderate plan Harry and I had lierally just come up with ten seconds before.  
Vito at first, was very hesitant and stubborn to agree to it.   
"Don't you have body guards for that kind of shit, Mr. Bazillionaire?" I slapped Vito's knee under the table, but if Harry heard him he didn't acknowledge it.  
"They're on break. One's visiting family, another called in sick. You get the idea. So not today."  
This subtle bickering went on for about twenty more seconds before I cut in. Vito saw no reason to help Harry out of his issue. But as soon as I told him it was for me, and I'd explain everything later, he caved it against his will.  
Soon, in under five minutes, Vito was sat at a table wearing Harry's fedora and jacket Harry had been wearing earlier today.   
"So," Harry explained one more time, "the paparazzi will be here any moment, and they'll come in and see you wearing my clothes. As soon as they realize it's not me, they'll all leave and I can come back and get my stuff tomorrow."   
Vito just sighed frustratingly and pretended to scan the menu.   
"Okay, just get out of here." Vito turned to face me. "I'll tell the boss you went home sick. You owe me, Angel. You too, pretty boy."   
Well, Vito was good at smacking my heart around. I leaned towards him and said, "I'm sorry, Vito."  
Vito ignored me, and continued looking at the menu.  
Defeated, I led Harry out of the back door towards my car with mixed emotions. I felt horrible with what I was doing to Vito but hey, I was with Harry. The one who gave me butterflies just by saying my name.  
Was this a good thing? Or did I just majorly fuck up?


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and I were in myCAR. Side by side. Again.

I had to admit, it was pretty weird. I hadn't expected to see him again so abruptly in such a rushed situation, but I couldn't say I minded that much though. I was thrilled to be near him again. To be able to hear him clearing his throat or tapping his fingers. To steal glances at him as he watched the cars drive by out of theWINDOW.

Harry had typed in hisADDRESS to my built-in GPS, so slowly it lead us to his house. 

At first, it was an awkward silence, only to be interrupted by the GPS telling me when to turn.

Until Harry leaned over and started talking to me.

"Aud. We really need to talk. Please pull over." 

I was in the middle of the freeway. Where the Hell was I supposed to pull over? "What?"

"Pull over," he said in a soft voice. Nervously, I turned the car off the freeway, and pulled into an abandoned parking lot next to a shut down motel. AsSOON as I stopped the car, I clasped my hands in my lap, and looked at my knees. Whatever Harry wanted to talk about, It seemed pretty serious. And I couldn't have been more nervous. Did he hate me? Never want to see me again? Did I do something horrible and not even realize it?

Glancing up, I saw that he was intently watching me, his brow furrowed. Something was really on his mind. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I just looked at him back. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed.

"Look. I'm not sure how to put this gently, so I'm just going to be direct. Aud, I want us to work. And I know you do, too."

I was a bit taken aback. This wasn't what I had been expecting him to say at all. "I'mSORRY?"

YOUR facial expressions. You're face is like an open book," he answered nonchalantly, rubbing his chin.

"Oh?"

"And I like you. But... probably not in the way you're hoping."

I blankly stared at him. What was he talking about?

He rubbed his hands together, and took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is... I don't do dates. I don't do dating, or love, or that funky shit. I'm here for ... sex."

When he finished his last words, he sunk back into his seat and observed my face quietly. I didn't quite know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. I didn't like like him, did I? Did he think that for some reason? And he's here for sex? What's that even supposed to mean? Does he want to fuck me and leave?

Wait... does he want to fuck me?

"I'm afraid I'm not that type of guy who would take you on dates and love you, because that's not how I work. I like fucking, and I like fucking pretty girls like you."

Woah. My stomach clenched, and I felt sick. He didn't do dates, or love? Just sex? What was that supposed to mean? That he didn't like me? Or did he? Because he said he wanted us to work, so I didn't understand how...?

And pretty girls like me? For one, I knew I wasn't pretty. Yeah, I had shitty self-confidence, but I knew it was true. I had acne and chubby thighs and sometimes my voice was too loud and I wouldn't shut up and I'd blurt out things I didn't mean to and more things. I just wasn't pretty, or likable. 

And two, if he was indicating that I was a pretty girl... he waned to fuck me? Me?!

Harry cut into my thoughts as he continued. "I've tried staying away from you, Aud. It's been weeks. I've been tempted to find you, and ask how you are, but I haven't. I thought about you plenty. Your hair, your eyes, you. You never escaped my thoughts. Now, I'm in this car with you, and I know it's going to be impossible to stay away. Because once an addict becomes addicted, it's near impossible to pry them off of their addiction. And you're becoming my new favorite drug."

My mouth formed a small 'o' as I tried to take in everything that just happened. My mind was like a bunch of jello as I tried thinking about what was just said. 

He continued with a shakey breath. "I'm going to just go ahead and ask this. Would you be willing to have that sort of relationship with me?"

My jaw dropped as the words that had been circling around the back of my head were spoken out loud. I could barely believe what he was saying. Me? I'd be some sort of sex partner? We'd just hook up and that's it? My stomach turned uneasily. I was completely frightened and yet all too curious. I couldn't tell if this was a dream or a nightmare. "So... I'd be like... your sex slave? Or something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's a bit harsh. It's completely your choice whether you want to do this or not. I'd never force you to do anything against your will. I have respect"

Well, at least he was dignified. "What... would I get out of it?" 

Harry grunted, and ran his fingers through his hair again; a sign I had taken as him being stressed as fuck. "That's the thing. I can't make you do this. You would get pleasure from me, but maybe sometimes pain. I would teach you to be obedient. But it would be mainly pleasure, of course." He paused in thought. "You would also get me. I'm sorry if it's not enough for you."

I was shocked. Speechless. Bewildered. This was so fast. We'd barely been in the car for more than fifteen minutes. Here I thought maybe we could have been a cute couple. Go on dates to the movies, and pier, and stuff. But no, Harry wanted sex. I felt like I was being used.

"Harry, I feel like if I do this, I'll be just a doll to you," I said cautiously.

He shook his head, and placed his hand on my knee in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you are not. I take into account of your emotions, and I don't desire to harm you in that manner, at all. Would you like some time to think about this? I know it's kind of out of nowhere..." 

"Yeah, I would," I said, trying to force a smile. 

"Okay. My friend James is having a party tonight at his house. I'll pick you up at eight at your house. Give you some time to think, yeah."

"You mean-I'm-wait-what?"

Harry laughed quietly. " I like you, Aud. And I need this to work. I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I just..."

Harry trailed off and leaned back in his seat. His eyes were shut, and I could tell he was deep in thought. I wondered what about.

By now, I had a headache, and my hands were shaking furiously on the steering wheel. Without any other words, I pulled out of the abandoned parking lot, and back onto the freeway. 

Neither of us had spoken by the time we got to Harry's house a half-hour later. He got out with just a simple 'Thank you', and walked away without looking back. 

As Harry entered his house, I observed it. It was a large mansion (no surprise there), with a lovely garden and french windows. He lived in a gated community (again, no surprise) where the houses were very much spread out, and were on high security. 

Before I could be caught up with staring at Harry's house like a creep, I drove away, back towards myAPARTMENT.

I was driving along the freeway again, when I heard myPHONE buzz in my purse. I pulled over and quickly dug it out, and saw a text from an unknownNUMBER. It read, 

'THANKSfor the ride. I owe you one. Another one. See you tonight.

-H'

I stared at myPHONE. Harry had my number. And I had never given it to him. How did he have my number?

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

Eight came faster than I had anticipated. Harry was standing at the doorstep wearing a black and white flannel and black skinny jeans. His body radiated the odor of him being fresh out of the shower. Wow, it smelled nice. 

I was just wearing white skinny jeans and a baggy gray shirt. My phone and a little cash rested in my back pocket. For some reason as I looked at him, I felt intimidated and a little under-sressed. Or over-dressed? I wasn't even sure anymore.

We greeted with very few words. I couldn't seem to stop blushing; probably because I was thinking of our 'talk' from earlier, which gave me nervous butterflies. 

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be handling this completely normally. He was polite, held the doorOPEN, and helped me buckle into my seatbelt, though I was very capable of doing that myself. As he was driving, he spoke. "How've you been holding up?"

Hesitantly, I looked down at my fingers and smiled lightly. "Okay... I think."

The thing was, I had never had sex. I had kissed boys, yes. It's just... I thought maybe Harry could teach me a few things. In the few hours I had to myself to contemplate everything, I wasBEGINNING to think maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I was still getting to fuck him, right? Who cared if we didn't have a relationship... I didn't even like him like that. And I knew he didn't like me like that either. So why was I still so scared? 

I tucked my hands into the side pockets of my jeans, and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

The party Harry and I had just arrived at was packed as Hell. People spilled out of every door, and it was a struggle just to get into anotherROOM. 

Harry guided me forward into the house and through the massive living room, his hand on the small of my back. I acted as though I didn't notice, but the butterflies that were welling up in my stomach were very much there. Did he notice? Did he care? Should I even care?

"You alright?" Harry whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Wha-oh-" I laughed nervously. "Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry smiled quietly, as if my awkwardness was some sort ofPRIVATE joke to him. I ignored it. "You seem tense."

"Tense..." I muttered, slightly distracted by the people surrounding us. God, there were so many people here. What if I bumped in to someone I knew? What if a paparazzi was here and recognized Harry? What if someone saw me with Harry? What would they think? What was Harry thinking right now? Did he expect me to get wasted and start dry-humping random pieces of furniture like a lot of the girls here wereALREADY doing? Would I do that? No... no no no. I couldn't let myself get so freaked out over such tiny things.

Harry eventually found his friends, and introduced me to them. There were six of them, each very loud and rambunctious. Very opposite of Harry, who tended to act vey reserved.

One of Harry's friends who had a bright red mohawk and was named Aaron, was apparently the host of the party, and this was his house. People constantly kept coming up to him and chatting, and he happily obliged to talk back. At one point a fewMINUTES later, as some girls walked by, I could see them whispering to Aaron and looking at Harry, while giggling. I felt jealously fill up inside of me, and out of nowhere I boldly grabbed his right hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I could tell his was a little surprised, but he didn't pull away. I glanced at him, and he wore a small smirk on his face. As for the girls, they scoffed and wandered away. Good.

Aaron passed Harry and both a beer, and went to go socialize some more. Harry's other friends, Daniel, Elliot, and a few others whose names I couldn't remember sat around on some couches and called Harry and I over.

Harry took the last seat on a catch, so I shyly stood by him, watching them all chat. A few seconds later, Harry noticed me standing and beckoned me over to his lap.

I let out a nervous laugh, and hurriedly murmured, "No, no, it's okay, I can just go find a chair-"

"Aud," Harry said, deviously smiling. He beckoned me over again. Reluctantly, I obliged. I didn't know why I was being so shy, but I couldn't help it. Harry made me so anxious and nervous and I hated I yet loved every second.

At first, I tried to just balance on his knee. But he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so my back was against his chest. With one hand, he made small circles on my inner thigh, and balanced the other hand around the back of the couch.

Everyone in the small group of about ten people were laughing and drinking and having a great time. I wasn't very into my drink, so I had a sip and set it down. But I couldn't ignore Harry's large hands, very close to... there. I couldn't believe I was flat out sitting on his lap. As in... his thing was right under me. Under a few layers of clothes. Oh my.

I blushed to myself and tried wiping away those thoughts. Why couldn't I stop being so awkward and be smooth like him? So what if I was sitting on his lap? Who even cared?

The party was going smoothly; smoother than I expected. Harry's friend's were definitely extremely immature, like Harry himself. They all kept teasing Harry and I, but I honestly didn't care that much. They were drunk and probably were just babbling.

But along with that, they were were very friendly, which didn't make me feel like an outcast, like I thought I would feel. They included me in all their conversations, even if I had no clue what they were talking about. Everyone was being very kind and funny. Not at all what I had expected from Harry's friends.

At one point, the boys and got up to dance in the massive backyard, where a huge dance floor and DJ area were set up. I shyly followed, not wanting to dance but not wanting to be left alone. There was a constant thrum of music surging through the house, pounding on the walls, which made my head hurt.

At first, I watched Harry and his friends from a distance. The were playful and got very into it. They danced with others who I didn't know. I didn't want to look like I was being a creep and just staring, so I let myself slowly drift away from the boys and the backyard, and into the house again. 

Eventually I found a relatively quieter part of the house on a staircase. The only people here were a couple making out a few feet away.

I took out my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my notifications. Honestly, I really wanted to go home. I was alone in a strangers house doing nothing and I felt like shit. The person who had brought me here wasn't even with me. God, I felt like a loser.

I pulled my hair back in a tight ponytail, and rested my chin on my fists. My mind strayed to what Harry and I had been discussing earlier today. I still hadn't really made up my mind. Did I want this?

There was something that drew me to him. I hated when he was away from me. I wanted his touch, his hot breath caressing me, his voice saying my name… But I was scared. Scared of being hurt by him. Being discarded. I didn't want him to get bored of me and one day leave.

"You alright?" someone asked behind me.

I spun around to see Harry leaning on the wall. His shirt rode up, exposing his large amount of patterned tattoos. I stared at him, before realizing I should answer.

"Yeah, I'm good," I mumbled, turning away and blushing.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

He chuckled softly. "You're at a raving party and you're sitting alone away from everybody else."

I blushed harder and stuttered, "Yeah, no, I'm great I promise I just-"

"Aud," Harry said, "Let's talk upstairs. It's quieter. More… private." He held out his hand to me.

"Oh, okay," I said. My legs wobbled beneath me as he pulled me up and we walked up.

My stomach started churning as we climbed up and up. I was going to be very alone with Harry. Chills ran up and down my spine.

The house, I realized, was quite big. Harry led me down hallway after hallway until we reached aROOM where you could barely hear the thrumming music anymore.

In the room was a king size bed, two chairs, a dresser, a bathroom, and a largeWINDOW overlooking the side of the house. As I looked outside, I realized it was it was getting on to be around midnight.

As I turned around, I saw Harry shut and lock the door behind him. Why was he locking the door?

Harry sat down in a chair, rested his hands on his lap, and watched me. I stood alone by the large bed, wondering if I should say anything. 

Apparently, I didn't have to. Harry spoke first. "Let's discuss this… agreement."

My knees knocked together, as I realized I couldn't seem to get my mind to form any words. Nervously, I just sat down on the bed. His dark eyes intently followed my every move.

I quietly nodded, and bit my thumb.

Harry stood up, strode over to me, and whisked my hand away from my mouth. He then pulled me up in front of him, so I was standing a few inches away from his body.

"Aud, I want you to want this. I need you to need this, like I do. You can call me insane, or think I'm a freak, but I promise my dear, you wouldn't regret it." He ran his his finger along my jawline, leaving a trail of tingles behind. My body stiffened. "Oh, the things I can show you..."

I felt my mind snap there. I wasn't sure if it was the tiredness, his presence so near me, or just me being just crazy, but I blurted it out before I knew it. "I'll do it, Harry. Yes."

Harry, looking down at my lips, and pulling his finger away from my face, smirked. "I knew you would."

My heart throbbed in my chest. Did I really just say that?

"But Audrey, I need to know, how do you like it?"

I froze. Harry's eyes traveled from my mouth up to my eyes. "I, I'm really... I really don't know."

Harry chuckled. "Don't be subtle, Aud. I've done a lot of things, so whatever it is I won't mind."

Swallowing hard, I whispered, "I haven't."

Harry's smile faded. "Haven't...?"

"Haven't had... sex."

Harry's eyes widened as heSTEPPED back. Anyone could clearly see he had trouble believing what I had just told him. "You're joking, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just never happened I guess."

"That's a shock. If I'd known you sooner…" 

I gasped, and Harry smirked.

"Don't act that surprised. Anyways, we're going to fix that. Right now."

Oh my God.

Harry slowly walked towards me; eyes twinkling with mischief. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched him.

Without warning, he pushed me back onto the bed, so that he was balancing himself ontop of my stomach. His hands wandered up my hips, past my breasts, and intertwined in my hair, as he pushed our foreheads together. "You don't know what you just signed up for." With that, he launched himself at my lips, forcing me even father back on the bed. His lips mushed against mine, as he pried my mouth open and forced his tongue in.

His tongue explored my mouth, easily overtaking me. My hands, I realized were being pinned above my head with only one of his hands. His other hand was on my breast, his pelvis was holding me down. Harry had complete control over me.

My heart was pounding as adrenaline flooded my body. The tiredness of early had completely washed away, replaced by a need I hadn't ever experienced before. 

Harry's hands wandered down my body, too the bottom of my shirt, leaving my hands unclasped. They absentmindedly grabbed the bed sheets by my side. Harry tugged at the bottom of my shirt, and pulled his lips away from mine.

My breathing was ragged, as I stared into his deep green, lust-filled eyes. Quick as a flash, Harry had tugged mySHIRT over my head and flung it across the room. Following that, he reached around my backside, and unclasped my bra. I blushed at shut my eyes, as I felt his slowly tug it off me. Holy shit.

Next, he undid the button and zipper to my pants, and yanked them off me, along with my underwear and shoes.

HarrySTEPPED back, his hungry eyes devouring my naked body. I'd never been nude infront of a boy before. I hope I looked okay. I shut my eyes with embarrassment.

"Aud… you're stunning." Harry breathed, gazing at me up and down. Now, did I realize, that he was fully clothed. When was he going to undress? I felt my face turn ruby red from being the only one not wearing any sort of coverage.

Harry bent down, and gripped my left ankle. Slowly, he started kissing me. Every kiss left a tingly feeling in its place. He kept kissing my ankle, then my calf, then my knee, and then right to the apex of my thigh. And I kept getting a tingly sensation, right there. It was so weird, but it felt so good.

Harry stopped at my thigh, and went back down to my right ankle, and began the samePROCESS. Inbetween kisses, he would whisper, "You. Are. So. Beautiful."

My heart was practically thudding out of my chest, and I felt him kiss past my knee. Harry was so good at this. He knew exactly how to make a girl aroused. And I loved it. I loved this feeling. I didn't know why I hadn't agreed to this sooner, and I didn't want it to stop. 

By the time he had reached the apex of my thigh again, he didn't stop he until he was kissing me right there. Oh my God, it was wonderful.

Harry kissed me there one more time, before putting his nose on it and saying, "You smell amazing." And before i knew it, he was licking me all over there. I gasped at his forward words, again amazed about how upfront he could be.

I whimpered, and not knowing where to put my hands, I tangled them in Harry's hair. 

After a period of longMINUTES that seemed to deliciously drag on, I could feel something building up in my lower stomach. "Harry... I..."

Harry knew what I was going to say. Immediately, he pulled back. "Oh no, baby. You'll have to wait until the real thing."

I grunted in annoyance, as my about-to-be orgasm faded away. AsSOON as it was gone, Harry leaned back down and out of nowhere shoved two fingers inside of me. I gasped and moaned. The alien feeling made me squirm and hurt like a little bitch, but I ignored it and grabbed onto the bed sheets.

His fingers moved up and down inside of me, stroking the walls of my vagina. I moaned so loud, I'm pretty sure everyone downstairs would be able to here us, if it weren't for the loud music. The pain was undeniably horrible, yet amazing.

After a few minutes, I could feel that something building up inside me again. "Harry, I'm gonna… please..."

Harry smirked and pulled his fingers out. I moaned in disbelief, as yet again, my orgasm faded away. 

As my breath slowed, Harry walked away and I stared at him, too out of breath to ask what he was doing. Slowly, he removed his shirt, and his pants, revealing the tattoos that covered his body and were sexy a fuck. There was one tattoo that caught my eye that was placed in the middle of his chest. It was a plain, empty heart. It seemed so solemn compared to all his other tattoos and piercings like skulls and guns and roses.

But I didn't need to think about that right now. I look up just in time to see Harry pulling down his boxers. His large erection sprangFREE, causing me to gasp. It was... huge. This was going to be painful... but delectable. Was it even going to fit down there? I had no idea how these things worked.

Harry picked up his jeans and pulled out a condom packet. He then walked over to me, layed on my stomach, and held my wrists above my head with one of his hands. I could feel his huge length against my thigh, making me whimper.

Taking his time, Harry put the corner of the condom wrapper in my mouth. "Open it."

I bit down, and he pulled back on it, causing the foil to rip. He took out the condom, and threw the wrapper somewhere across theROOM.

I was short of breath now, sweating and waiting with need, as I watch Harry roll the condom onto himself. He thenBALANCED his weight ontop of me, positioning himself at my entrance. "Ready?" he asked, smirking.

All I could do was nod. I had no clue if I was ready.

Slowly, heENTERED me, filling me up. Harry was practically ripping me apart with his huge length. I could feel the tightness and pain down there. But strangely, it was pleasurable. I understood now what the big ho-hum about sex was.

Without warning, Harry pulled out and shoved into me again, causing me to cry out. This time, it went deeper. It felt so good, but hurt so bad. I wanted more. It was the best pain I'd ever been in.

Harry grunted as he thrusted again. "You okay there?"

I stuttered, "Y-yeah."

"I'm going to start really moving now.SORRY if it hurts, but you'll enjoy it."

 

And off Harry went thrusting harder and deeper into me. I clawed at his back and wrapped my knees around him, as I yelled in pleasure. Harry rested his head by my ear, quietly grunting with every thrust. I could feel his sexy huffing of breath right by my ear. Harry new exactly what he was doing to me. He knew what pain I was going through. He also knew how great this felt for me. And he kept going.

And after a fewMINUTES, there was that wonderful feeling again in the pit of my stomach. Growing, growing, growing.

Harry thrusts were becoming sloppier. My body felt like jelly. "Harry... I'm gonna... Harry..."

I felt Harry smile deviously by my ear. "Come for me, baby."

With those last few tormenting and tantalizing words, I felt myself shatter to a million pieces. I felt Harry give one last thrust. My head went blank. A delicious feeling came over my whole body, as I screamed Harry's name.


	15. Chapter 15

It took quite a fewMINUTES to get my breath back after that. Harry had released himself straight after I had undone. We had collapsed together in a heap on the bed. Harry had firmly lied himself down on my body, with the tied-up-and-used condom in the trashcan. I couldn't move.

My breath was still ragged minutes after Harry's hadSLOWED down to his normal speed. My eyes were shut, and he was slowly twisting a lock of my hair around and around in between his thumb and his forefinger. I groaned. That was awesome.

"Time to get up sleepy head," Harry whispered. I slowly let one eye flutterOPEN, to see Styles' lovely face right above mine. "How do you fe-"

Without thinking, I launched myself up at his lips, and shoving my tongue into his mouth again. I loved kissing this boy. So much.

I guess I was getting a little to into it, as Harry slowly pushed me back down onto the bed and pulled his mouth away. SLOW down, baby." His eyes twinkled with mischief, but I could tell he was tired.

I laughed nervously, and rubbed my eyes. Harry watched me for a moment more, and pulled himself away from me and walked over to his boxers and pants, and started pulling them on. I was too exhausted to even sit upright. 

AsSOON as Harry was fully dressed again, he walked over to me, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be downstairs. Come when you're ready."

' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ''

My head was woozy as I unlocked my front door and climbed up theSTEPS to my room. My crotch hurt like someone had shoved a tree up there. Ow, ow, ow.

Moggy brushed against my legs as I changed out of my clothes, tickling my bare feet. I was so tired.

After Harry and I had done the dirty, I had gone back downstairs, where harry was with his friends. If they had known what we had just done, they didn't show it, acting just as they did before. Harry and I had stayed for a couple more hours, before he kindly drove meHOME.

As I crawled into my bed, I glanced at myPHONE by my bedside. It had lit up with a new text message. My tired fingers slowly picked it up and read what was on the small screen.

Two missed calls from Vito

Vito (8:42): Yo. Can we go out tomorrow? It's my cousin's birthday and I don't know what to get her.

Vito (9:08): Audrey? It's unlike you not to answer thePHONE for no reason.

Vito (9:56): Hey?

Vito (10:31): Look, you've been really distant lately, and i really hope everything's okay. I don't know if it's something I did, or that Styles guy, or something else. I'm just really sorry. Please, just, call me asSOON as you can. I miss you. And I'm sorry.

I remember the last feeling I had as I drifted off to sleep was the feeling of guilt, and Moggy's soft fur brushing against my cheek.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning, I called in sick. In the back of my mind my conscience taunted me, because it knew part of the reason I wasn't going was because I was afraid to confront Vito. The awful thought that I was going to have to explain to him what was happening remained to bother me, but I knew I couldn't do anything just yet. Vito would be okay for now. I hoped.

An hour later, as I was watching stupid reality T.V. shows and eating ravioli with Moggy curled around my shoulders, my phone buzzed on the tea table next to me. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey Audrey. It's Carson."

Carson, my cousin.

"Oh hey! Long time no talk."

Clearing of the throat. "Yeah."

I balanced thePHONE on my knee as I took another bite of ravioli. "What's up?"

Shuffling. "So, my school's having a, um, prom. And it's tomorrow night. I had a date, but she kinda left me for someone else. So I know it's really lastMINUTE, I don't want to go alone, so will you maybe go to my school prom with me?"

I grinned. My younger cousin was calling me to ask me to prom, because his date ditched him. Sucks, but aw. "Of course I'll go! It's tomorrow?"

Carson's voice cracked a bit. "Yeah, and that's great. Thank you so much Audrey."

"Where should I meet you?"

"Tomorrow? Uh, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds great. See you then!"

"Okay, yeah. Uh, bye.THANKS again."

"Anytime."

After 2 more hours of Honey Boo Boo, there was a loud knock at my door. I ignored it at first, hoping whoever it was would go away. But after a large amount of consistent knocking, I finally yelled, "Who is it?"

No answer.

I was starting to get a little nervous, so I quietly stood up, walked over to the door, and looked out the peephole.

Oh?

I opened the door. "Mr. Gates?"

"Please, it's Dennis," he smiled.

Dennis Gates stood at my doorstep wearing a plain gray suit and tie, with his hair neatly combed and gelled back, and a small breifcase under his arm. I then realized how I must look, with blue sweats and a messy bun and a white tank with ravoli stains on it. "May I come in?"

"Uh," I stuttered. "I mean, yeah. sure." Why was he here? "I apologize for the messiness, I wasn't expecting company." How'd he find my house?

"Oh, I know. Don't worry. I wasn't planning on stopping by today, but I was in the neighborhood, so." Dennis shrugged off his coat and hung it on the rack, and then sat down at my dining table. He then pulled out a bunch of random folders and started sorting through them.

I awkwardly sat down opposite him, very confused. "Um, pardon me for asking but... how did you... I mean..."

Dennis smiled. "Find your house?"

I swallowed. "Yeah."

"Your co-workers are very imformative."

"You know where I work?"

Dennis looked up, somewhat confused, for a second. Then shook his head and smiled, weirdly. "You told me when we met at the party. We were at the bar. Don't you remember?"

I had? Um. Okay. "Uh, yeah, haha. Sorry."

Dennis took out his phone, tapped in something, and layed it on the table away from where I could see it. Was that intentional? I had so many questions.

"Now, Audrey, you must be wondering why I'm here."

I nodded. No shit.

"Well, I have some questions, if you don't mind."

Okay, this was getting stranger and stranger. "About?"

He sighed. "Will you sign this?" he asked, handing me a paper and pen.

I looked at it, largely confused. "But, why, I mean, what-"

"It's just promising you won't speak of these questions with anyone besides me," Dennis calmly interrupted me.

"Uhm... What questions?"

Dennis looked frustrated, as though I was supposed to already understand. "I work for this magazine company, and we would like to interview you about your dad."

What? "My dad?"

"Yes. His case is one of the most mysterious cases of the past ten years or so. I was friends with him, but all we would want is to interview his very own daughter, to get inside looks and such."

I leaned forward, somewhat interested, but also a bit resistant. "How would this work?"

"Well, I'd come over to your house once a week, record your answers, and send them off. That's also why I need you to sign these papers, so you do not speak of the questions with anybody."

"Not even my mom? Why not?"

He sighed. "Because it's a suprise! You wouldn't want to ruin it will you? Your mom will see it when it's in the magazine, won't she?"

"Well-"

"Exactly! Of course not!"

I swallowed and drummed my fingers on the table. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"I don't have to share anything I don't feel comfortable sharing, right?"

Dennis smirked, and stood up. "Of course not darling. I'll be back next week, because I must run to a meeting right now. Sign those papers and I'll be gone!" He placed his phone in his pocket, and turned back to me. "Also, this isn't all for northing. I will pay you five hundred fifty dollars after each interview, as a thank-you for sharing your information with us."

"Five hundred fifty?" I gasped. I looked at the papers infront of me. I knew you weren't supposed to sign anything before you've clearly read it over, but he was about to leave so it was now or never. Plus… didn't I owe this to my father? He was a great man, and he deserved to get his story told to inform and warn others. Plus, I was tight on money because of all the bills coming up to pay for college and textbooks and things like that. Without another thought, I glanced at the papers, scribbled down my signature, and handed them to him.

He smiled and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "We'll figure out a future date for a meeting soon. Good doing business with you." He turned, and walked out the front door.

I smiled awkwardly and started heading towards the living room again where Moggy was licking up my empty bowl of ravioli. Just as I was about to sit down, I heard none other than who I assumed was Harry outside my door shouting at Dennis.

I ran to the front door. "Guys!"

They both turned to me. Harry's fist was tightly clasped around the neck of Dennis' shirt, and Dennis was furiously trying to pry Harry away.

"Harry? Get the fuck away from him!"


	16. Chapter 16

I tended to try to not think about my dad a lot when he disappeared. My mom had told me that my daddy wouldn't have liked it if I had cried as much as I did. He'd want my mom and I to be supportive of each other during that time. And the first couple months were beyond toturous. As we were trying to escape the horrible thoughts of what could have possibly happened to him, police, newsREPORTERS, and almost every living person who was in our area came to our door, pulling the same thoughts we were trying to get rid of out of our heads. I was too young to fully understand why those people were there. They never knew my dad personally, unless they were his friends. So why did people pull my mom aside every single day and ask her things about my dad that shouldn't concern anyone?

There would be a knock at the door , and I would go to open it. But then my mom would gently push me back saying to stay in my room. At the time I was hurt and I didn't understand why I had to. Now, I knew she was just trying ot save andPROTECT my feelings. The reporters would try to drag every emotion out of me until I was like a dried up lemon. They didn't care if I cried or screamed. They just wanted my side of the story for their publicity, when all I wanted was to be left alone.

One time, my mom and I were expecting my uncle to come over for lunch and to discuss what was going to happen with a lot of my dad's old stuff. I wasWATCHING TV on our couch and my mom was upstairs in the shower when the doorbell rang. Since my mom couldn't of heard it, I got up to go get it.

When I opened the door, it wasn't my uncle standing there. Instead, filling my doorstep, were a bunch of random men. Two were holding a giant camera, two were standing inback of them with aLAPTOP and papers, and one was in front of me holding a microphone. I could see their news truck parked infront of my house.

I froze; unaware of what to say or do. My mom had always said to let her handle these type of situations, but she wasn't here. So I stood quietly at the door peering up at the men, and said nothing. 

But I didn't have to stay quiet for long though. "Ah!" said the microphone man, "the young girl-Audrey Wills-herself! What a treat!" He leaned over and whispered to one of the cameramen about a SPECIAL". At the time, I had no clue what that meant. 

The mic man turned his attention back to me. "May we come in, Miss Wills? We'd like to ask you some questions aboutYOUR father, if you wouldn't mind."

At first, I didn't know what to do. Don't talk to strangers right? But my mom had told about how they wouldn't leave us alone until they got some answers. So I quietly gestured for them to come in and sit down. 

Soon, we were all settled on the couch. The mic man turned to me and started talking which the cameramen filmed us intently. "So, Audrey Wills, my name is Fred Damkins. It's been a little over three weeks since your dads disappearance. Is thatCORRECT?"

I nodded. It had.

"When was the last time you saw him, Miss Wills?"

I swallowed. Should I answer? I really didn't want to, because I could feel the tears threatening to spill over my eyelids at any given moment. But then again, it would be rude not to reply. "Before school. He took me to school one morning, and then he was gone."

"Was your mother the first one to tell you he had gone missing?"

"Yes."

"How-and when-did she tell you?" 

My ankles clapped together soundlessly. A thousand needles were jammed in my throat. "I was in class, and my teacher sent me to the principal's office because my momma was there. That's when she told me."

"And, how exactly did she tell you?" Fred leaned closer and closer to me each time he asked a new question.

"She... we sat down... she was crying... and... she told me the investigator people would probably find him... and... and..." My fat tears hit the rug with nothing but the tiniest drop. I could no longer look at Fred, or any of the men. I just wanted to go run and cry. I just wanted my daddy back. 

"What other-"

"Audrey?"

I spun around. My mother stood in the door frame with a towel wrapped around her head, looking somewhat confused. I was so beyond overwhelmed, I jumped up without a second thought and ran away into my room, where I sobbed. I felt so ashamed, I had let those people in without my mother's consent. I couldn't take it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I angrily ran my hand through my hair and stomped up to my room, with Harry closely at my heels.

"Aud-"

"He's a God damn grown man, Harry! What the fuck were you doing?!"

I collapsed onto to my bed, and buried my head into my pillow. 

My bed creaked as Harry sat down beside me. "I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, the fucker deserves it. He shouldn't be near you. He shouldn't be here."

I flipped over, ignoring his second statement. "Deserves what? To be randomly held up by his throat?"

"It... it's a long story Aud."

"I've got time."

"Yeah, but the thing is, I can't actually tell you. It's a really long story, again. I'm sorry."

"Sure."

I had managed to tear Harry off of Dennis, though Harry was a lot stronger than me so it took a lot of strength. Reluctantly, Dennis was fine. Harry wasn't actually strangling him, rather just holding him up by his collar, so he was unharmed. But oddly enough, after I screamed at Harry to go away, Dennis wouldn't explain where Harry's fit of rage came from, nor anything else. He merely told me he was fine, calmly apologized "for that minor disturbance", and left. Something seemed strange about him, but I didn't say anything. When I returned inside my house, was sickened to see Harry sitting only couch and typing on his phone like nothing had happened.

I fluffed my pillow and turned away from him. "Why are you even here?"

"I was coming by to check on you."

I snorted. "Harry, I don't need a babysitter."

I heard Harry chuckle. "I might need to become one, now that you like having Gates hanging around."

"I don't," I fumed, "We're working on something together. It's none of your concern, and you can't just do things like that for no fucking good reason!"

"Oh, I had good reason Aud. Not reason I'd like to explain though. I am not an open book."

"Clearly."

I stared at my wall for a second, trying to unscramble my thoughts. Suddenly, Harry grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me towards him. I yelped in confusion, as he clambered on top of me.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're mad?" Harry asked dragging his fingers down the side of my jaw. My mind immidiately went blank, as Harry's aura consumed me. His power of being able to control me so well was overwhelming, and I hated it. My eyes slid shut as I tried to remain unmoved, but his body urged me to forget it.

"Harry, get off..." I grumbled. But I made no attempt to move him. My mind wasSPINNING in a zillion different directions. I was still beyond mad, but he was full on distracting me. His long fingers wandered over my stomach and down to my hips, as I wrapped my arms around his back. I knew I should fight back. I knew I shouldn't let him. But I needed his wild reckless ego. Something about it drew me in like a moth to a flame.

"Tell me Aud... How mad are you?" Harry smirked against my neck, as he kissed it with his lips made of feathers.

"I'm... Harry... I'm really mad... but I..." I groaned as Harry pushed his groin against mine. I was completely enthralled by his very touch. I didn't care about what just happened. I didn't care. I needed him. Right now.

"You okay?" he chuckled, slowly dragging his palm along my waistline. I shook my head rapidly, and my heartbeatCONTINUED to race. I absorbed the feel of his chest against mine, with my lungs aflame with lust. I was lost in my senses, with a new ignited hunger. I felt as though I was molded into him. I couldn't focus on anything.

"No," I whispered, as I pulled his lips to mine.


	17. Chapter 17

Carson looked absolutely impeccable in his finely ironed suit and tie. His hair was slickly gelled back and to the side. I was stunned how his date could possibly ditch him. He looked marvelous.

Arm in arm, he lead me into his school's gym, where the prom was being held. I laughed slightly, as memories of being a teenager at stupid school dances washed over me. Big red and and purple banners hung around the walls, saying "Welcome to Junior/Senior Prom Tigers!" There were balloons, a DJ, a punch table, and everything else a classic prom would have.

Narrowly avoiding crashing into multiple people, Carson lead me to a table where we sat awkwardly next to each other. "So, how has school been for you?" I shouted over the booming music.

"Good," Carson shouted back, rubbing the side of his neck. "A littleTIRING, but, when is it not?"

I laughed. "Good point."

"How's work?"

"Boring, as usual."

Just at that point, two young blonde girls ran up to Carson and tugged at his arms, while whispering something I couldn't hear. Carson looked at me apologetically, and murmured, "Is it okay if I go...?"

I laughed. "Of course; go enjoy yourself!"

Carson slowly stood to his feet, and let the two giggly girls guide him away into a thick crowd of sweaty people.

I relaxed back into my plastic chair, and let my mind wander. It drifted to earlier today, when I finally had to talk to Vito.

Ellie was helping me wait tables, because Cath (who was supposed to be waiting tables, not Ellie) was sitting with a group of boys, squishing her boobs together to make them more prominent. It was gross, because they were practically falling out of her shirt.

As I organizedORDERS for the chefs, I felt someone tap my shoulder hesitantly. "Angel?"

I turned, knowing who it was. "Hi!" I said, overly perky.

Vito shook his head. "You haven't been answering yourPHONE, which isn't normal for you. Is everything okay?"

I forced a smile. ShitshitshitshitshitshiTSHITSHITSHITIDIDN'TTHINKOFANEXCUSEFORTHIS...

"I dropped it out the carWINDOW while trying to take a picture of the sunset." Vito raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "What can I say; it was pretty, and I'm a klutz. Sorry, Vito."

"Nah Angel, it's cool. You've just been kinda off recently, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Is Styles leaving you alone?"

I shrugged, and lied straight through my teeth. "Yeah, he is. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm all good."

Vito smiled and hugged me. "Okay, Angel."

I was jerked back to the present time at the prom when I felt a presence next to me.

"May I sit here?"

I turned, and locked eyes with two gorgeous hazel-brown eyes. A boy, probably not much older than me, looked down at me, smiling a beautiful white smile. He had dirty blond hair, and dark tan skin. He was gorgeous. He also looked familiar, but I couldn't think where I could have seen him before.

He gestured to the seat Carson had been sitting in. "If you don't mind, of course."

My voice seemed to haveDISAPPEARED from my throat. "I-oh sorry-yeah, yeah, of course."

Mystery-Boy chuckled. "Are you alright?"

What? "Pardon me?"

"You're blushing, ma'am."

I flustered. That was kind of embarrassing. "Oh, gosh, I guess I'm kind of hot? Is it hot in here?"

Smooth, Audrey, I thought to myself.

"Ah, a little bit." Hazel-Eyes smirked a little and leaned forward, so he was resting his elbows on his knees. "You look a little old to be at a high school prom."

"I-I could say the same to you," I stuttered back. Damn, he was so attractive.

"You could, and you would beCORRECT. I escorted my little sister here. She didn't have a date."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Same here, except with my cousin Carson."

He smiled, and stuck out his hand. "My name's Bradley. What wouldYOURS be?"

I was enchanted. "Um, Audrey," I said, as I tapped my foot nervously. I reached out to shake his hand and as he held it, he gently leaned it to his lips and kissed it. I was swooning.

"Audrey's such a lovely name," said Bradley, slowly leaning back in his chair.

"So is Bradley."

"Hardly, but I appreciate the compliment."

I blushed again, and started fiddling with my hair.

"So, Audrey" -his tongue caressed my name so deliciously-"I must ask. Is a beautiful women such as yourself dating anybody? I don't want to want to flirt with you if you're seeing someone. That would be unjust."

I giggled like a little girl. My mind wasSPINNING. Was I dating anyone? No, of course not. I was asSINGLE as a pringle-

Wait.

Harry.

Was I dating him? He specified he didn't do love, or dates (It also hit me at this point: I had never bothered to ask why he preferred it this way, but I decided maybe it would be better if I didn't in case it was personal or something). So that categorized as not dating anybody, right? I was still single technically, right? He wouldn't care if I started dating anyone, right?

"Well?" Bradley said, hopeful.

"No, I'm not," I smiled.

"Perfect," Bradley purred. "So Audrey, tell me about yourself."

"Me? I'm honestly not that interesting," I said, blushing for the millionth time.

Bradley shook his head. "Bull. Everybody is interesting. But some are more intriguing than others." He smiled again. "What'sYOUR favorite color?"

"Purple. Lavender, to be exact. You?"

"Red. Bright red. It's exciting."

I laughed, and leaned forward. "How's it exciting?"

"I don't know, it just is. Why's the sky blue?"

"I don't know; do you?"

"Nope. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Not today, I'm afraid."

"Okay, alright. What's your favorite fruit?"

"Peaches. You?"

"Mangoes."

"Favorite drink?"

"Chamomile tea."

"Classy," I laughed.

It went on and on like this for the next two hours. I discovered he likedMATH (but hated fractions), traveled to Romania twice, made a mean roast turkey, and hated the word caterpillar. I was laughing and blushing and overwhelmed with emotions throughout my entire time with him, that I felt horribly disappointed when the prom ended and Carson had to getHOME. We exchanged numbers, and soon I was leaving.

As Carson was leading me out the front doors, Bradley ran up to us and asked if he could borrow me "for a quick moment". Carson looked somewhat confused, and said okay and that he'd be waiting at hisCAR.

Bradley pulled me away from all the people, and pressed me up against a tree. "Audrey, are youFREE tomorrow night?"

My heart fluttered. "Um, yeah."

Bradley smirked. "Perfect. Text me yourADDRESS; I'll be picking you up at 8, beautiful." With that, he smoothly slid his hands up to my collarbones and kissed me gently on the mouth. His delectable smell of butterscotch and cinnamon took over me, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

This was a major crush. I couldn't wait until I could see him again.

But on the driveHOME with Carson, there was one thing that was stuck in the back of my mind.

What would Harry say?


	18. Chapter 18

Harry, of course, was not pleased. He said he was fine with me dating Bradley, but no touching or sex. That was for him and strictly him only.

"Okay. So kissing's cool?" I said the next afternoon, putting myPHONE on speaker.

"Not too much. Remember, youAGREED to do this with me, andYOUR body is my territory."

"Yeah, I got that," I grumbled, "You sound so bossy. Like my mom."

"Careful what you say to me, Aud."

"Why's that?" I taunted him, laying face-up on my bed.

Harry shuffled something. "Because if you aren't, I'll have to pick you up and take you over my knee tonight. It'll be pleasurably delightful."

"Pity that I can't tonight," I said sarcastically, "I've got a date with Bradley. He's taking me somewhere that's a surprise."

I heard Harry laugh, but I wasn't real. "Oh no, Aud. You work with my schedule. I get to decide when your dates are. Because when I want to be in you, I will not let anything hold me back. And I need you tonight. I could care less if you're on a date or in fucking New Zealand; you're coming with me."

Butterflies welled up in my stomach. He wanted me? Oh, I wanted him too. But no, I alreadyAGREED to my date with Bradley, and I was becoming more and more crazy about him. "Harry,DEAL with it. We can tomorrow or something. I can't tonight."

Harry sighed. "Alright Aud. I am not going to argue, because you're very sexy when you fight back and I don't need to be more turned on right now than I already am. So I'm going to say this, so you had better listen closely. I will be atYOUR house at 8:30 precisely. If you are not there, and you're out on your little date, well, it's going to be a very fun night. I will see youSOON, Aud. Wear something nice." With that, the line went dead.

I was still going on my date with Bradley, and I didn't give a flying fuck about Harry's little threats (that would never happen), or whether Harry wanted me to go on a date or not. He's have to deal with it one way or another.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bradley was waiting against my door frame at exactly eight. He was dressed stunningly, in a finely ironed black tux and a dark cream colored tie that went well with his complexion.

As he led me to his Cadillac, he complimented me on my outfit. I was wearing a long purple dress, silver jewelry, and small silver wedges. He had texted me, telling me to wearing something classy. It was still a surprise where we were going.

As we drove through the dark and chatted quietly, I constantlyCHECKED my phone for any messages or phone calls from Harry. Though I felt like Harry couldn't possibly follow through with his ridiculous threat, he still made me nervous. Something about the way he acted was so dangerous and dark, and it drew me to him like a moth to a flame. I despised the thought of his threat, but at the same time, I was beyond curious as to what he could possibly do.

And another thing. Was I supposed to tell Bradley about this? About Harry and I? I mean, I felt it was rather necessary to at some point, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to put it. Like do I just tell him on the first date? Or would that be too blunt? Should I wait? But wouldn't that make me seem like aBAD PERSON for not telling him? Maybe I just shouldn't tell him. But what if he found out? And how would I tell him? Do I just blurt out 'I have a thing where I fuck Harry Styles the well-known psychopath because he asked me to be his banging buddy and I said yeah because I was thirsty and he's very hot and is very good at drawing you into him and he's like super duper at sex'? Should I let Harry tell Bradley? That was an obvious Hells no, because that would most likely go very, very wrong. And how was I supposed to tell Bradley I could kiss, but no touchy-feely? If we did diddly-doo-woo, would Harry be able to tell? No... I thought. I was so God damn anxious.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bradley, as he steered theCAR through two iron gates.

"Nothing important," I murmured, "just stupid personal stuff."

"Ah," replied Bradley, pulling the car to a stop. "well, you can put those torturous thoughts aside for a moment, because we're here."

I sat up and looked around, taking in my surroundings. We were sitting in a parking lot, next to the Marina Del Ray docks.

"Aw," I said, as Bradley came around and helped me out of the car. "I love the ocean!"

"Good, I thought you might. But we're not done yet. Come," Bradley gently wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me towards the bay.

We walked along the bayside for about 10 minutes discussing random nonsense, before we came to a halt in front of a big yacht.

"Meet 'The Queen Star'," Bradley smiled.

I gasped. "We're having dinner on a yacht?" I cried, delighted.

"Yep," said Bradley happily. "It my great uncles. It's open to the public, but dinner for family members isFREE. Come."

The yacht had three floors. The first two were covered in fancy rugs and chandeliers and statues everywhere. There were waiters and waitresses running up and down stairs, people sitting on suede couches drinking champagne, and little tanks full of fish and kermit crabs lining the walls. Bradley swiftly led me up the steps to the third floor, where there was an entire small restaurant, full of people. One waiter immediately recognized Bradley, and took us outside onto aPRIVATE balcony, overlooking the water. I hadn't realized it, but the yacht was already sailing.

As we sat, I smiled, delighted. "This is wonderful, Bradley. I honestly can't think of a greater way to repay you.THANK you so much."

Bradley waved his hand. "It's nothing, really. I'm just delighted to take you here."

I blushed, and smiled. A different waiterSOON showed up, bringing us glasses of water and menus. Soon, we had ordered, and we were watching the sun descend over the horizon.

"It's so beautiful." I said out loud. "The sunset."

"It is, yes," Bradley smiled, "but the girl sitting across from me is the most beautiful sight I have ever layed my eyes apon."

I giggled. "Oh, shut up."

"It's true."

"You're such a romantic."

"I'm glad you think so."

I smiled. It was so lovely. Everything about this date was going so perfectly.

Famous last words, right?

Funny thing was, nothing did go wrong. We ate our meals as we laughed and chatted about colleges and birthdays and dumb cat videos we had seen on the internet, while we sailed out into darkness, and drank coffee and shared a fudge sundae. Later, he lead me to a bigger balcony on the opposite side of the ship, where he taught me to waltz. Best thing was, there was absolutely no word from Harry. So it had been an empty threat anyways. What a chicken.

By 11:30, the yacht had unloaded and Bradley was driving me back to my house. I had had an extraordinary night, and Bradley was an amazing person. Like me, I found out he wasGOING BACK to college this fall. I also learned he would volunteer at local aquariums and work with dolphins and whales, and that his mom owned a coffee company.

At my doorstep, he kissed me goodnight, and said he'd text tomorrow. I bid farewell, andENTERED my house.

Moggy greeted me happily at the door, and wove himself between my ankles, wanting to be pet.

I was beyond exhausted, and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my warm bed and scroll through Tumblr for, like, two hours.

I quickly grabbed some fresh PJ's out of my dryer, a glass of water from the fridge, and clambered up theSTEPS to my bedroom.

As I entered my room and flipped on my light switch, I screamed. Standing against myWINDOW frame, arms crossed and smirking, was Harry.

"You're going to regret that, babe," Harry whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry?! What the fuck?!" I screamed, backing into the hallway. "You fucking terrified me! How did you even get into my fucking house?! Get out!"

Harry merely laughed, and took aSTEP forward. "Aud, you're cute, but you need work if you're going to try to be directive."

"Leave!"

"Aud, I tried to warn you, my darling. Who is he?"

I stood in place, beyond confused and trying to calm down from my mini heart attack. "Harry, I don't know why-"

"What. Is. His. Name?" Harry calmly whispered, taking aSTEP with every word. I could tell he wasn't in a mood to be fooled with.

His cologne smell filled myROOM. I knew he must have been waiting here a while. I blinked, and before I could stop myself, I said, "Bradley."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bradley what?"

I could feel my brain reeling, trying to collect my thoughts in anguish. "Bradley Wood. Harry, how did you get in to-"

"Where is he from?"

"Harry, why do you care? You don't even like me like he does!" I felt frustrated. Harry's face went blank as he just stared at my confused one. Finally, ICONTINUED talking. "How did you get in?"

"You left a key tucked in the dirt of the plant byYOUR door," he said, as though it were obvious.

"It's a spare, dumbass. In case I get locked out. Not so you can just walk in and make yourself atHOME!"

"It's kind of in an obvious place, babe. The key."

I threw my hands in the air. "No fucking shit! Now why are you even here?"

Harry strided over to me, until he was about a foot away. I could smell his sweet Old Spice radiating off of him, as his eyes twinkled dark green. He had about a half-foot on me, so I was stuck glaring up at him, as he smirked down on me. "I told you I would be here, Aud. I told you I wanted you tonight, and that you had better be here. And you weren't. So now, you are going to be punished. And we're going to have a lot of..." he closed the space in between us and pushed me into the wall. "Fun."

I was steaming mad, but my thoughts were scattered. Fun? What type of fun? Right here? Now?

"Harry, you can't just walk into my house and just assume I'm going to-"

Harry pulled my mouth to his in a flash, and tangled his hands in my hair. Slowly, I raised my arms so they were tightly around his back. "Yes I can. You will not tell me what I can and cannot do."

He gruffly moaned as he hauled me up into his arms, walked into myROOM (while turning out the lights and shutting the door at the same time), and falling onto the bed with me, not breaking the kiss once.

My mind reeled as I tried to get my bearings. This was wrong. So beyond wrong. I should be so mad. He just walked into my house like it was his, and expects me to do whatever with him just because.

But I wanted to. I wanted the wonderful feeling of him. I wanted all the stress to be removed from my head for a while. I needed Harry and whatever he had inSTORE.

Harry kissed his way from my mouth down to my neck, taking his time with every kiss. My lips were sealed shut with lust, as I let his hands trail to my back, where they rested on the zipper of my dress.

"Roll over, babe," he whispered darkly.

"You are a manipulative dick," I muttered, as I obeyed his commands.

"I know," He slowly unzipped me, leaving me in my undies and heels.

I stayed on my stomach, still too shy to let him see me.

"Now Aud. You are going to pleasure me. Understand?"

I groaned. 

Quick as a whip, Harry slapped my ass. I yelped out in surprise as Harry trailed his fingers along my back. "This is what happens when you're disobidient. Understand?"

I stayed quiet.

"NodYOUR head."

I nodded. I realized, no matter how hard I tried, Harry was going to have complete control over me. And no matter how much I tried not to, I was going to enjoy it.

"Aud, you will do as I say right now. Get down on your knees on the floor by your bed."

I slowly crawled to the floor, and stared down at my hands.

"Look at my face when i'm instructing you."

I glanced up, to see Harry gloriously staring down at me. He had stripped off his shirt, revealing his zillions of tattoos. Again, I stared at the empty heart in the center of his chest, wondering what it was for.

He caught me staring, and jerked my chin up to meet his eyes. "Aud, you are going to blow me. Right now."

Wait. Oh no. "Harry, I don't know how to, um-"

Harry laughed. "You're very cute, but don't argue, or you will be spanked. You're going to learn babe."

"Okay..." I thought about what was happening right now. So Harry had just barged into my house like woopdifuckindoo, and somehow it had progressed to the point where I was now blowing him in my own bedroom. Seemed fucking legit.

In a flash, Harry's pants and boxers were off, and his giant erection had sprungFREE. He grabbed my head with both his hands, and angled himself so his fucking stallion was right in my face. I was so nervous.

"Harry... I'm really not sure..."

"Be quiet. You're learning." 

I stood back on my knees, and slowly grasped my right hand around his length, I had read fan fiction when I was younger. I could do this... right?

"OpenYOUR mouth, and put as much in as you can. Once you do, suck. Stick your tongue out to help you not to gag. And make sure you go up and down on me, kind of in a circular motion."

"Okay," I whispered. Slowly, I let him enter my mouth put as much of him in without gagging. As Harry had said, I pulled back on him, sucking as hard as I could. Harry moaned, and pushed my head back onto him, urging me toCONTINUE what I was doing. I repeatedly sucked him, as he grunted in pleasure.

After about five minutes, Harry said, "Let's try it a little deeper, babe."

I nodded nervously, and tried shoving it farther back into my throat. I gagged a bit and my eyes watered, but regained control over myself as ICONTINUED sucking Harry as hard as I could. He pushed my head back and forth onto him by tugging at my hair and urged me to go deeper and deeper. It brought me great pleasure to see Harry's face bent back in lust, his eyes rolled back and his breath heavy. It was extremely attractive the way that his muscles strained against his skin, as he bellowed for air.

After awhile, just as the top of my mouth and my tongue wereBEGINNING to get sore, Harry whispered, "Aud, I'm gonna come. If you don't want me to go in your mouth, pull away now."

I kept sucking. I wanted to taste him.

Harry's breaths became deeper and more strained as I felt him shoot himself into my mouth. I quickly swallowed the light salty taste, watching his beautiful face come undone before me. He was so God damn sexy.

AsSOON as Harry caught his breath, he leaned down and kissed my mouth, hard. "Practice makes perfect babe. And you're doing absolutely fantastic."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

I was curled up in my bed with the lights off, and Harry was leaning against my doorframe. "Are you going to go?"

"Where to?"

"Your house."

Harry thought. "It's 1 am. I don't want to risk driving this late."

"I don't want to have to get down aMATTRESS," I groaned. "I'm in bed and I'm cozy and I'm not getting up."

"Fine, Aud. But I'm not leaving."

"Well, go find somewhere to sleep then," I grumbled, as I flipped onto my stomach and shoved my face into my pillow. I really didn't care where he went, as long as I could sleep. I was beyond exhausted.

Harry pattered around myROOM undoing his shoes and stripping down to his boxers from what I could hear. I ignored it, and tried to think of sheep.

Out of nowhere, the mattress sunk down next to me as Harry crawled into bed with me. I flipped over immediately. "Excuse me?"

Harry pulled the covers up over his body. "Yes?"

Ugh. I wasn't going to fight this. Not right now, at least. I was tooTIRED.

I faced away from him as I shut my eyes and tried to forget everything for a little. I felt Harry slowly reach forward and pull himself against my body, while nuzzling his face into my shoulder. I let his arms wrap around me, as I was enclosed in him. "Goodnight, Harry."

He stayed silent for a moment, and sighed into my hair.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

As I felt his deep breaths blow on my neck, I thought about those two words. Goodnight, beautiful. Something about how those two words had escaped hisTIRED lips. How he caressed them on his tongue, and delivered them to my ears. His voice suddenly so soft and caring, so different than it had been earlier. It was so different of him, to call me beautiful, instead of babe or sexy. Did he truly think I was beautiful? Did he really mean it? Why did I care so much about what he thought of me? Why did I do everything he says just to please him? Why did I want to make him happy all the time and I why did I get so nervous and sweaty around him and what were all these feelings building up inside me ready to burst open at any second-

Then it hit me like a freightTRAIN.

The worst fucking conclusion I could think of.

I was starting to have feelings for Harry Styles, the boy who didn't love.


	20. Chapter 20

My tired eyes peeled open against the morning sunlight streaming in through my window. It was 6:02 a.m.ACCORDING to my alarm clock, and I would have to get ready to go to work soon.

The emptiness of my bed wasn't very easy to ignore. It was colder, and a little lonelier than it had been last night. Harry again had probably woken up earlier again and left, like he had before. He never did stay. I doubted he had ever stayed in the mornings with any girl.

This thought left me to wonder again. It's such a strange way to take on life, the way that Harry did. I didn't understand why he would want to treat the rest of his future with nobody to love or be loved by. Say you're 80 years old and alone in a retirementHOME or such. Though the workers and everyone there are so friendly, there's always a touch a sadness in there, due to how lonely each person is in their rooms. In my head, I didn't understand why Harry didn't feel the need to be wanted by anyone. It's just a sad thought.

I leaned over and looked at myPHONE, deciding not to think about Harry, and focusing on my new text from Bradley.

Bradley (5:42 a.m.): Hey cutie. Hope you have a good day at work today. I have a surprise for you.

I smiled. A surprise? How adorable.

Me (6:04 a.m.): Aw, you're so sweet. See youSOON! (Can't wait!)

I gradually and painstakingly got out of bed, threw on my dirty uniform, and soon I was out the door.

During the drive to Disco's, my mindCONTINUED to constsntly wondered back to Harry. He rarely ever talked to me, unless he wanted something. Something like sex, or my time, or somewhere to crash, et cetera. Though he said I wasn't, I constantly felt I was being used.

At work, the day way prettySLOW, with a few customers drifting in and out. Vito and I were back to normal, besides the few time that he had brought up Harry and I narrowly avoided the subject. I spilled to him and Ellie all about Bradley and how amazing he was. Vito of course demanded that he immeadiately had to meet this new guy and gain his approval of him, which I said was fine.

Me (11:32 a.m.): Hey Bradley! MyBEST FRIEND Vito has requested to meet you sometime (he wants to make sure you are "suitable enough for me"). Will you be free later today to get a coffee or something with him?

Bradley (11:39 a.m.): Audrey, good to here from you! And quite luckily, my schedule has recently been cleared for today. I would be quite honored to meet him. How long have you known eachother?

Me (11:43 a.m.): Since I moved to California when I was younger. And not to worry, we're friends and just that. I'll send you his contact so you can text him if you want.

Bradley (11:47 a.m.): Sounds good. I'll talk to you soon my love. xoxo

Audrey (11:49 a.m.): Alright! Love you x

ICONTINUED scrubbing dishes for a while, until a few minutes later Ellie came rushing in clutching a newspaper with Vito on her trail. "Audrey! Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" I asked, drying my hands off on a towel.

Ellie was bubbling with energyy more than usual. Her eyes were big and curious. "There's a serial killer around in California. They say his name is Benson and he has dark brown hair and green eyes. Just, read this. It's scary."

Concerened, I took this newspaper from her trembling hands, and folded it open.

On the cover was a large black and white mugshot of a man with dark hair and and a sullen expression. He seemed fairly familiar, but I kept reading.

The headlines were printed in bold capital letters reading,

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?"

"Benson Rodgers, 48, has been on the run from authorities for over 20 years now, and has currently began to strike up his long string of murders again. He has been arrested in the past three times, all of the same reasons. Benson is known to kidnap, rape, and kill his victims if he doesn't think they are strong enough to be used as sexual pleasures any longer. Some of his past escapees have been traumatized, and now are no longer able to speak about it without breaking down. We sat down with Siegel Rushington, a survivor, to tell us about this man.

"'Well,' Siegel says, crossing his legs as we watch. 'If y'all want the full and honest truth about what I saw, just know it ain't gonna be pretty. I was on my wayHOME after a midnight shift when I was captured. I had pulled over in a gas station and I was smoking a cig by myself. I didn' do nothin' to anyone, 'specially not him. He came right outta nowhere, I swear, and plucked me right off the street into his van. I don't remember what, but he sprayed some sort of liquid in my face, makin' me blank and fall dead asleep. When I woke, I was tied up to a bed frame in a dark room with no windows or nothin'. I was scared sh-tless, I tell ya. Shakin' in my jeans. I could hear loads o' people cryin' for help from other rooms, but I didn' know what was hapn'. That's when Benson came in. I yelled and yelled askin' why I was there. He yelled at me to shut up and before I knew it I was raped. I ain't gon' be afraid to admit I shed a tear in fright, but I tried fightin' back and you know it. But it was no use you know. He had me all tied up.

'He would rape the other men and women there too, sometimes forcin' us all to watch. It was horrifyin' I swear. But whenever one grew weak an' sick, he'd tie us up and force us to watch him kill them in all sorts of them torturous ways. I would prefer to forget about that you know, but the people needa know 'bout him. Some of his victims got lucky, and would be used just as servants to him and his men who worked for him. Those ones were strong and healthy, and would do all of Benson's dirty work. Anyways, usually at one time, he had aroun' 20 to 30 of us, rounded up, usin' us. He'd drain our bankACCOUNTS of money, use our bodies, and when we became too weak, kill us. That was his method, and we all knew it no matter the age. The ages of all the people there would range from young eight years to fourties. I can't tell ya how many tons of innocent people, I watched walk in scared, and never leave. The amount of people I watched die infront of me will always be horrific.

'Now how I escaped was a different thing. The poster bed I was usually tied up to had a sharp metal rod that jutted out beside my left arm. Whenever Benson left or was asleep, I would try to chip away at the metal cuffs and rope thatSECURED me but it usually was just too difficult. But eventually, I managed to free myself. I ran straight out of the house and into the open, sreamin' like a mad-man for help. People came, of course, and soon all the survivers in the house were free and Benson was taken to prison for the third time. This was eight years ago. To this day, nobody knows where Benson has put the discarded bodies, but I hope God blessed their poor souls.

'But the fact that I hear now he's escaped from prison scares me outta my brain. I think about where he could be right now, how many people have been killed orREPORTED missing, and what he's doing to them right now. I just want to say, may God be with them. And Benson can burn in H-ll for what I care. He deserves it.'

Rodgers started his cascade of brutality in nothern Washington, and has made his way down to Los Angeles, California,ACCORDING to inside sources. If you have any news about Benson, or any of his victims (names on page A17) you are urged to call the police immeadiately."

I blinked as I looked up from the newspaper. "God, that's horrible. Why are people so demented?"

Vito shrugged, and turned his tablet that he was now holding towards me. "There's a website that's tracking all the cities that they think he's been spotted in since five months ago.TAKE A LOOK."

On the tablet, it showed aZOOMED in picture of Washington, Oregon, and California with a long red zigzag line connecting inbetween small dots, which were labled as towns and cities. The line went something like this:

Spokane Valley (WA)

Shelton (WA)

Takoma (WA)

Olympia (WA)

Yakima (WA)

Pullman (WA)

Richland (WA)

Pendleton (OR)

Beaverton (OR)

Albany (OR)

Eugene (OR)

Bend (OR)

Roseburg (OR)

Baker City (OR)

Klamath Falls (OR)

Eureka (CA)

Redding (CA)

San Francisco (CA)

Chico (CA)

Santa Rosa (CA)

Folsom (CA)

Merced (CA)

San Jose (CA)

Fresno (CA)

Monterey (CA)

Ridgecrest (CA)

Bakersfield (CA)

Santa Barbara (CA)

Santa Clarita (CA)

Los Angeles (CA)

"Well that's terrible," I said, handing the tablet back to Vito. "I hope they catch him SOON."

"Yeah," Ellie chimed in, "Just be safe when you guys are out onYOUR own, okay? I can't live without you."

I smiled. Ellie was so genuinely sweet. She was like a little teddy-bear. "Same."

"Audrey!" Cath screamed from the kitchen, sounding annoyed.

"What?" I yelled back, forgetting about currect conversation.

Cath barged into the kitchen. "There's a huge box waiting by counter 3 for for you. Go get it; it's in the way of everything."

Cath swished her hair over her shoulder and strutted away. I raised an eyebrow at Vito and Ellie, and Ellie just said, "Let's go see what it is."

I lead the way into the front, where a large brown box was leaning behind the third counter. I picked up the small card that rested ontop of it, and unfolded it.

Audrey,

You are my sun, moon, and stars,

Without you I'd fallAPART.

You are an angel and a dove,

You are my only love.

Have a lovely day. See youSOON x

-Bradley

I smiled delightedly, handing the card to Ellie and Vito to see. I looked down at the box, and started ripping off the tape on top.

Inside the box was a huge boquet of at least 10 bushels of flowers and chocolates inside a woven basket. I gasped and lifted theGIFT out of the box. "This is beautiful!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! That's so freaking cute oh my gosh!" Ellie gushed, clutching her hands together.

Vito smiled. "She's right, that's adorable. He seems great."

I grinned, and started examining all the flowers and chocolates. There were roses and lilys and orchids and tulips and Hershey's and M&M's and all sorts of sweet things.

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned around to see Cath leaning against the wall, clearly annoyed. "Um, I kind of need that space to work. Move it dumbass."

"Shut up asshole. I was doing that." I put theGIFT back in the box, and carried to the back, pouring some water on the flowers.

You are the angel to my dove,

You are my only love.

I loved that line. But the only thing was, what would Harry think about it? I knew it was still none of his business, so I shouldn't be worried about it. But I was. And I was now determined to make sure Harry knew as little about Bradley and I as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

My toes curled as I stretched my legs, while lyingFLAT on my back staring up at the blank ceiling. The flowers Bradley had gotten me were resting in a vase right above my head on my nightstand. The sweet smell relaxed me, and made me very happy.

"He was so kind Audrey," VitoCONTINUED to ramble over thePHONE, "such a gentleman."

"So? Where'd you guys go?"

"Mike's Coffee. We actuallyORDERED the same exact cappuccino angel, it was crazy. Then he started talking to me about his college plans and shit, and I was like this guy is really fucking smart. So I tried saying something smart back... but he kept out smarting me. He's a really good pick. If you weren't with him, I'd toooooootally be after him. But he's allYOURS. Well done. I approve!"

I smiled and scratched my lip. THANKS hun. It means so much!"

"Good. Listen I gotta go. Mama wants me over for dinner in like 15 minutes. I'll see you tomorrow! Love you!"

"You too, bye!"

I hung up, and placed my phone down on my nightstand. Today had been nice and peaceful. But oddly enough, no word from Harry. It shouldn't have surprised me really but, something seemed out of place.

Moggy jumped up onto my bed, and snuggled up next to me under my arm, the both of us drifting off into a soft sleep, with flowers above our heads.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My cellphone rang abruptly, startling me from a deep sleep. Moggy hurriedly woke up too, and scrambled away in fright. My heart pounded as I struggled to sit up and read the time on my alarm clock.

1:47 a.m.

Who the fuck in there right mind was calling at this time? Why was their message more important than my sleep?

I slowly picked up myPHONE and read the caller's ID.

Harry Styles

Of course it would be him of all people. I should have known.

Butterflies welled in my stomach, along with annoyance as I answered the call.

"What do you want?!" I hissed at him.

"Aud, hello," Harry hummed at the other end. He sounded bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Harry, I'm not sure if you noticed, but it's TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING."

"Woah, wouldn't have guessed."

I groaned. "What do you want?!"

Harry chuckled. "Don't you sound pleasant."

"I was sleeping you asswipe. What do you want?"

Harry cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that IINDEED don't know much about you, Aud. You as inYOUR personality, because I obviously know you in other ways pretty fluently."

Harry's words sent chills up my spine and made me blush. But I was mad, so I needed to stay mad. I wasn't going to let him trick me into one of his traps this early in the morning. "Well, I don't know your personality very well either. But it doesn't interest me to know or care at two a.m. you dipshit."

There was a small commotion, and he coughed. "Aud, darling watch your mouth. Or else I will come over there and punish you like you deserve."

Like I deserved? I swallowed hard, and quickly changed the subject. "Harry, will you please get to the point?"

He sighed. "I will be over at your house in fifteen minutes. Make sure you wear something very warm, or else you will be cold. Be ready to leave."

"Leave? Harry, I don't know why you think I'll willingly go with you just anywhere in the middle of the night, but I'll let you know that-"

The line went dead. I stared at myPHONE for a brief second as the quiet and darkness seeped in around me. Harry was coming over here, and taking me out somewhere. He could be taking me out to the desert to murder me and then dispose of my body for all I know. Though, that didn't really seem to be his style.

Reluctantly, I swung myTIRED legs out of my bed, and walked towards my closet to get furry boots and a sweatshirt. I was already wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, so I thought I would be fine with just this and maybe a blanket to wrap around my shoulders.

I had drifted off again on the couch as I waited when I heard three loud knocks on the door. I jumped, looked around, and remembered what was happening. Slowly, I stood up, grabbed my blanket and purse, and walked to the door.

Harry stood leaning against the door frame in a large droopy black shirt and dark gray sweats. His hair was messy like he had just woken up, but his eyes were bright and alert. He smirked when he saw me. "Morning, Aud."

I grumpily stared up at him. "What's going on..." I whispered. "I'm so sleepy. It's too early to go anywhere. There isn't even anything open..."

Harry's hand snaked around my waist and pulled me outside. "That's okay. You may sleep in theCAR ride. And don't worry about anything being open."

"But where are we going?" I groaned, not budging.

Harry sighed. "Aud, please don't make this difficult. Just come with me. You will enjoy it, I promise."

"But you could be taking me out to kill me for all I know."

Aggressively, Harry backed me up into my door. "Aud. You're testing my patience, you know. Test it anymore and I will fuck you right on this doorstep right now and make sure all the neighbors know you're awake. Please cooperate, and get in the car."

Shocked, and slightly turned on, I nodded groggily. I decided that believing him was my only answer or choice really, so I shut the front door, locked it, and followed Harry to the car.

"Where are we going?" I wondered out loud again as we strapped ourselves into Harry's car and he started the engine, having previously forgotten that I had just asked that question moments before.

"That's a surprise. Sleep Aud. You need it."

I nodded. "I need it..."

For some reason, perhaps that it was two a.m. and my brain wasn't fully on yet, or that I was tooTIRED to be defiant, I trusted Harry. I knew he wasn't going to do anything bad. I knew I was okay with him.

The last thing I remember happening was Harry humming an old Beatles song to himself as we drove through the dark, before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke up, it was 2:37 a.m., and Harry was tapping my shoulder, while trying to get my attention. "Aud, wake up."

I grumbled and waved my hand in the air. "Five more minutes."

"Aud. You will obey me. Now. Don't be unresponsive."

Stiffly, I opened my eyes and peered out the windshield. As far as I could tell, we were still in complete darkness, besides the city lights way in front of us. We must've been on a mountain or something.

I groaned, and sat up. "This is pretty."

"Quite."

Silence.

"So..."

The quietness was deafening. As I looked around, I saw that we were surrounded by mountains and trees in an empty pit stop by the empty freeway.

"Aud, do you loveYOUR dad?"

I was a bit taken aback by this question that had come out of nowhere. "Of course?"

Harry nodded. "Ask me something."

I bit my nail. "Okay. Um... what areYOUR parents like?"

Harry laughed without a smile and shook his head. "My mum was a fuckin' loon and an alcoholic. She died when I was a toddler. My dad..." he tapped his fingers on the side of theCAR. "Hell knows where the fuck he is. Probably out gambling his life away if he hasn't already. He doesn't want anything to do with me, and I feel the same way about him."

Harry's harsh words against his parents slightly shocked me, but I said nothing of it. "Gosh I'm... I'mSORRY."

Harry threw his head back and scoffed. "Don't be."

Silence.

"What about your mum?"

"What about her?"

"What's she like?"

I slouched. "Um... my mom is cool. She lives in Colorado, so I see her every so often. I haven't seen her lately, so truthfully I really miss her."

Harry nodded, andCONTINUED staring out the window. Uncomfortably, I decided to bring up my next question. "So... so is it true? All that?"

"What?" Harry asked, not moving a muscle.

"You know... all the magazines?" HarryCONTINUED staring out the window and said nothing. "I don't know."

"Which magazines?" Harry snorted. "There's a fuck-load of 'em."

Well I sounded stupid. "I don't know... All of them? Any of them?"

Harry still didn't reply.

"What... I'm asking is, were you really inside... of an asylum?"

Harry face contorted in thought. "Yes."

I sighed, now not needing to know if it were true or not. "Why?"

Harry took a sharp breath. "That. Is. Personal."

"Oh..." I said, slightly surprised. "I'mSORRY. I didn't... know..."

"It's fine," he said sharply.

I leaned my head on the head rest, and watched as the city lights twinkled in the distance. Though I was still reallyTIRED, I was more awake than I had been a few minutes ago.

Harry interrupted my thoughts. "Aud, I really, really don't get why you choose to stick around me. You could have left awhile ago. You could have told me you were done with me. I would have if I were you; I'm disgusted by myself to be honest. So I do hope that you never find out who I really am... because if you do I'm... well I'm afraid you'll most likely be scared and leave."

I looked at him, more confused than ever. When did this conversation suddenly get so deep? "Why would I be scared of you?" I challenged quietly, kind of anticipating the answer.

Harry laughed andCONTINUED to make direct eye contact with the city lights. "I was in a mental institution for attempted murder."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "You..."

"Yes, I did," he snapped, finally looking at me. I could see fury dancing in his eyes. I felt very small. "I didn't get away with actually doing it. But it's still not a very good thing to be put in an asylum for."

My throat was completely dry, but I kept talking. "How... long were you in there for?"

"Probably not long enough, but it seemed like an eternity. You have no fucking idea... you're lucky." Harry turned away towards the lights again, the regret and anger building in his voice. "You grew up normally. You grew up with a good family who were sturdy, and-"

"Harry, I do understand," I said quickly, becoming slightly scared. I reached out and lightly put my hand on his arm. "I mean, I probably don't but I grew up without a dad-"

"You don't understand. At all. It's different." He brushed my hand away from him. "Everybody has a different story. Nobody is the same at all. Everybody says they understand, but they don't. Nobody really just understands someone out of the blue. You can't just say that."

Okay, now I was a little offended. "I'm not just saying that. I'm not just trying to comfort you here. I'm trying to relate to you and find out who you really are! But I can't do that the more you cover up!"

Harry sighed deeply and responded in monotone, "I cover up because if you found out about the real me and ever told anyone..." He trailed off and ran his hands through his hair. I watched him patiently, wanting to know more and more about him the more he talked. "I may not want to be famous anymore, but I am. All the media will be all over the place. And guess what? That's the end of me. I will be a wreck."

"Harry, I would never tell anybody that. I'm not some dumb girl who goes out looking for attention by releasing secrets about people who want to keep their secrets safe!" I said, exasperated.

"I want to trust you Aud, I do, but I really, really can't. I'mSORRY."

"Oh... okay." I shook my head, still not understanding. Harry could be so difficult sometimes, I swear.

"What's it like?" I said, changing the subject. "You know, like all the press and the paparazzi and whatever following you around. I'm saying this as nicely as I can, but you don't do anything that should make you famous anymore, do you?"

Harry snorted. "Attempted murder."

"Well, I mean, a lot of people do that but they don't become billionaires, they just go on trial or straight to prison. You didn't go to prison."

"I should have."

"Still," I crossed my legs, "What is it like having people constantly onYOUR tail, even though you don't want them to be?"

Harry's eyes grew softer as he stared out into nothing. "It's horrible, Aud, and I hope just 'cos you're doing this sort of relationship with me, that you do not get recognized by any of them. And that they do not find out who you are."

Hold up. "Find out who I... am?"

"Yes. If they see you with me, they willBEGIN to question and wonder and ask people stuff and before you know it, that's the end of you, Aud."

"The end of me? But I never did anything-"

"Aud, our relationship is strictly, strictly sex because I cannot mentally or physically handle anything else for my own personal reasons which do not concern you at all. And if the media found out about that Aud, that I am taking an innocent girl to fulfill my needs of whatever... how do you think they'd react to that? How do you think the public would react to that? Your friends? How do you think your friend Vito, or that blonde girl Ellie-" (I never told him her name, but whatever) "-your boss, your co-worker that hates you would react. What do you think would happen then?"

I paused, not fully sure of how I was supposed to respond to that.

"This, is why," heCONTINUED. "This, is how I feel about the paparazzi. I wish I had never become famous and I wish I had never been in a boy band and I wish I could have led a simple life like you. But everything went completely wrong for me, and look what I fucking mess I am."

"You're not a mess though..." I murmured, not quite sure what to say.

"Audrey, you know nothing about me. You don't know anything!"

"Harry, but I want to-"

"You can't!" His eyes bore into mine. I desperately wanted to know what he was hiding, or why he was acting like this. But he was soPROTECTIVE of himself, that I felt somewhat taken aback. Like I was a candle and he just snuffed me out. "I just... can't let you."

"What, so you just want to use me?" I sneered back. "is that all you want me for?!"

"No, Aud. I need you for my own personal reasons. It's not just to use you at all, and I don't want you believing that."

"It's what you make it seem like," I whispered, almost to myself.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'mSORRY if I do, but it's not what I'm trying to do at all."

"Then, why-"

"I came out here to have a nice morning with you Aud, I wanted to find out more about you. But honestly..."

"Honestly what? I wanted to have a nice morning too after all, once you dragged me out of bed."

Harry slouched in his chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how to do these things. I've never been on a date before. And quite frankly, I would not like to call this a date because this is not romance. This is not a date at all. But, it's something like it. Like, I want to get to know you, but it's going horribly wrong. I just wanted to have a nice morning."

"Harry, I get it. I'mSORRY," I whispered, with nothing else left to say.

"No, it's fine. Don't be sorry."

"No, I brought up a bunch of personal stuff and I really shouldn't have. It's my fault."

"No, it's okay. I promise. I'm sorry too. Alright?"

I turned towards him. His mangled hair brushed lightly over his eyes, making him look like a small scared child. My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach, at the thought of a helpless Harry. "Whatever you say, Harry."


	22. Chapter 22

I wrapped my blanket around my cold shoulders, and sighed. Harry turned on the car radio toFREE the silence, and closed his eyes.

As old 80's rock played softly in theBACKGROUND, I turned to him and asked him something that had been on my mind for awhile. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that night... when I rescued you out of the alley-"

Harry frowned and his eyebrows creased. "Yes, yes. What about it?"

I gulped. "I know you don't like talking about a lot of things, but I have some questions about that night, that I was hoping you could answer."

Harry said nothing, so I took that as a cue toCONTINUE talking. "First, um, who was that guy that was, uh, hurting you in the alley?" I swallowed. "Maybe not hurting, but I guess what that kind of looked like..." 

"Some douche I met that night."

"Oh..." I bit my nail. "Why were you guys fighting?"

"If... I can rememberCORRECTLY, I was grinding on his girlfriend while we were dancing. But how was I supposed to know that was his girl? She came up to me."

I nodded, and returned to my thoughts. I remembered seeing him with that girl. She was blonde and tall and ten times prettier than I could ever be. And that reminded me of something else.

"You told the guy my name was Jennifer... no, Samantha. Why? Who's Samantha?"

I expected him to tell me it was one of his previous Barbie doll girls.

"I told him that so he wouldn't knowYOUR real name-" 

Oh. I knew that.

"-and Samantha was my... mum."

I blinked. "Really?"

Harry nodded and traced his fingers along the steam that was forming on theWINDOW. I decided I wouldn't push him any further.

"So, how'd your date with... er... Bradley go?" his words seemed kind, but his eyes were like a rock that reflected the twinkling lights coming from outside.

I shuddered. "Really good. We, um, went on a yacht and had dinner there. He's really nice."

"He honestly sounds like a wimp," Harry huffed.

"Oh, and how are you so sure that you are soooo much better?"

Harry's eyes danced with a challenge as he smirked. "Are you really going to go there?"

I didn't know what Harry meant, but I shot back, "Yeah, I am. And I just did."

He was silent for a moment; just staring at me. Then, "Get in the backseat."

"What? Why-"

"I didn't ask you, Aud. I told you. Now get in the fucking backseat of the fucking car before I spank you."

I crossed my arms and raised my chin up, surprised at my own courage. "Make me." 

The sun was slowly rising as Harry leaned back and frowned at me. My bravery was running on my lack of sleep adrenaline now, and I was becoming a tiny bit discouraged as Harry's glare shot through my head. "Is that a challenge, Aud?"

I gulped. This didn't sound good. "I... yeah."

In an instant, Harry was out of the car, opening my door and heaving me out. I resisted, bt Harry was much stronger than I was. "Harry, what the fuck-"

Harry slammed the car door shut and pushed me up against it as cool air whirled around us. His lips found mine as he curled his right hand into my hair and the other one tight around my waist. My heart beat was pulsing quicker as my tongue found his, and as his body weight pushed me against the cold metal. I could feel him radiating lust as he slightly grunted and pushed me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Would Bradley do this to you, Aud?" he whispered against my lips, pushing his restrained erection against my crotch. "Would he make your head spin like this?"

No, he wouldn't, I thought. But I remained as silent as I could.

Harry pulled back and smiled at me darkly. "So we're playing the quiet game, are we?"

I merely shrugged, determined not to let my brave mask fall. Harry put me down, and opened the back side door. "Well, alright. I think this game needs some rules." He walked back over to me and traced his fingers along my jawline, giving me goosebumps. Slowly, I nodded my head even though I was unsure.

"If I manage to make you moan, yell, or any other sort of noise while we're here, I will leave you and Bradley alone, for as long as you too may be together.

"But," he murmured, slipping his hand into the back pocket of my jeans. "If IWIN, and you make any noise... You must film a porn video with me."

I gasped and violently shook my head. Was he fucking insane?!

Well, I mean, yes. 

But there was no way I was doing that with him. Never. I didn't want strangers seeing my naked body.

"Don't worry," Harry said, reading my mind and kissing his way down my neck, "It's for my eyes only. The sight of you naked just turns me on so bad, and I really enjoy it. Your body is like water for mine; it's a necessity. So, what do you say?"

It was for his eyes only right? And it couldn't possibly be that hard to stay quiet. So...

I nodded my head slowly. "Good." A devious grin crept onto Harry's face, and suddenly, we in the backseat of the car, with the doors locked and our lips tightly woven together as his tongue danced with mine, I tangled my fingers through his soft curls as his hands wandered to my breasts, slowly kneading them through my sweatshirt. I kissed back harder, trying to keep myself from making any sound. 

I found my head to be spinning, between breathless kisses we exchanged. Harry's hands traced their way down to my waistline, where they slowly tugged down my sweats and underwear. I tugged on his hair as his thumb began to circle my clit, making me feel dizzy. I felt him grin against my lips as he gently pressed him thumb against me, making me squirm under his weight. While doing this, he entered two fingers in me, thrusting fast and making me heave for breath.

I will not make noise. I won't make a peep. Harry can't win this time.

But no matter how many times I said those words over and over again in my head, it didn't get any easier not to make a sound. As he thrusted his fingers deeper and deeper, he undid his pants with his other hand and whipped them off along with his boxers in a flash. I was relieved for a moment as he removed him fingers from my entrance as he put on a condom he had gotten from who knows where.

Gently, he leaned back down over me, slowly rubbing circles around my clit with him tip, that made me ache all over. I was already sweating and panting, awaiting Harry to please himself and I. He nibbled at my ear sending goosebumps down my arms. "Being difficult, aren't you?"

I nodded vaguely as he sucked on my neck, and gently bit it. "I like it when you're feisty. Be a good girl for daddy, won't you?"

I breathed quickly as I felt myslf getting wetter and wetter the more Harry rubbed himself on me. "You're my filthy little girl, aren't you?"

I nodded, as Harry kissed my jaw. "Could Bradley ever make you feel this way Audrey?"

I shook my head. Only Harry could. My body was under his spell, and he knew it. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this façade.

"Of course not. Because you're all mine, Aud. And I want you to remember it."

And with that, Harruy plunged himself into me. The force of his throbbing erection inside of my felt so pleasurable, that I just couldn't keep it in anymore. 

I screamed.

"That's my baby girl," Harry taunted, ramming himself into me. "Scream my name. Let everybody know who makes you feel like this."

"Harry!" I yelled, gripping onto the leather seats. "You do! Holy fucking shit-you do!"

"Kitten," Harry hissed, taking his left hand and gripping onto my throat, pulling me towards him. "Say it louder! Who do you belong to?"

"Harry Styles!" I yelped, feeling him pulsing inside me. The pleasure of him was overwhelming. "I'm yours!"

Harry viciously smacked my ass and pulled me back tighter, so my back was prssed against his chest. "You make me so hard."

A few minutes later, I screamed as I reached my peak, and came all over Harry. He followed as he gave one last tremendous thrust, and filled me. 

Exhausted and sweaty, the two of us layed together in the backseat, him still inside me, and the sun slowly peaked over the mountains, beginning a new day. After a while, I fell asleep, with Harry resting right by my side.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi mom!"

"Audrey baby!" my mom said giddily, hugging me. "You look so tan since when I saw you last!"

I shrugged. "You know, summer. L.A. Beaches. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good, sweetie, I'm doing really good!" She brushed my cheek with the back of her and and stared up at me. I was 5'6, and she was 5'2, so I was a little bit taller then her. But it was cute. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I answered, brushing my hair behind my ear, "I've just been busy working, and getting ready for college again, all that."

"I'm glad you're good. You look so grown up!"

"Mom," i smiled, "it's only been, like, half a year since I saw you last."

"I know, but still."

My mom had graying-brown long hair she held back with a braid, and bright blue eyes like mine. Back in Salt Lake City, she's the talk of the town. Everyone knows who Amelia Wills is. She's the nice little lady who you could tell anything to and loved everyone. She was the woman who if you needed help with a lawsuit or you just needed a babysitter, there she was. I was the luckiest girl to have her as my mother.

"Hi ladies, welcome to The Vining Tree; how many?"

"Two," I replied.

"Alright awesome, right this way."

We followed the lady to a small booth, where we sat down and she handed us our menus. "Your waitress will be hereSOON." The young waitress smiled and walked away.

I glanced at the menu and looked up at my mom, who immediately began chattering away. "So, did I tell you I'm moving into a newAPARTMENT?"

I cocked my head at her and set down my menu. "You're moving?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Well, I'm already half way moved in. Half my stuff is in my oldAPARTMENT, and half of it is in the new one."

"Well, why are you moving?" I inquired.

"In the oldAPARTMENT, the land lord was a complete psycho. Plus, half the plumbing wasn't working. The shower and the sinks were spewing out sewage. And the toilets too! How was a supposed to shit?!"

"Mom!" I groaned, glancing around.

"I'm serious! So, I'm moving into this classy new apartment, that's away from the city and in the mountains where it's all luscious and green and there's wildANIMALS everywhere-oh! It's so fabulous. And there's more older people like me living there, so I don't feel like an old grandma around youngin's. But it's not an old-folksHOME of course; mama's still shakin'!" My mom jiggled herself around and did some strange dance move that included her boobs wobbling. I caught a few peoples concerned stares.

"Mom," I groaned again, leaning forward. "Keep your voice down; there's people."

"Alright, alright." My mom waved her hand. "But it's actually so nice. It's two stories and I'm on the second floor. And there's a pool, and a yoga class, a golf course, a bar; it really is like a retirement home. There's everything there! It's also a really good price."

"I bet! You sound really happy."

"Oh I am. There's a huge grassy field leading to the woods, and I can see deer from out my window! It's wonderful."

I smiled. "It really seems like it."

"Yes! You must fly out and visit sometime, once I'm settled in. If you don't, I'll just be devastated!"

"Yes, I would honestly love too. I seriously need a break from working. I would fly out right now if I could."

"Well, you fly out as soon as you get some free time, okay Audrey?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. I miss seeing you and I miss making dinner for you and tucking you into bed and all that."

"I know, I know, I miss it too."

My mom rested her hands on her chin. "So how's everything? How's your house?"

"It's all good. Moggy's all good-"

My mom laughed. "Moggy? I haven't seen that boy in ever!"

"Yeah, you can come over, like, today or tomorrow. Whenever works. You can actually come over today after this if you'd like."

She sighed dramatically and leaned back. "Oh, I would. But my friend Tabitha is taking me out to a 'Girl's Night in L.A.', you know I haven't been here in so long and this is the biggest city of partying!"

I laughed. I was glad my mom liked being young and hip. It gave her a special quirk. "Okay mom, then you can come tomorrow. But i have work, so you'll have to come after that."

"Yes, of course I will."

"Hi, I'm Adrienna," said a young lady, walking up to our table. Her hair was neatly combed back flat, which made her looked like some sort of professional ballet dancer. "I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you anything to start off with? Any drinks?"

I looked from her to my mom, who both seemed to be waiting for me to respond first. "Uh... I'll have a coffee please, with half-and-half."

"Yes, of course, okay," Adrienna said, scrawling something down in her little notepad. It was weird to see someone else doing the same job that I had to do, but in a different way. "And for you?"

My mom scanned the menu, and scrunched her eyebrows. "I will just have a... hmmm... I will have a Flamingo Cocktail."

"Alright ma'am. Would you like pineapple in that?"

"Oh, would I! Please, yes."

Adrienna scribbled more. "I'll be right back with your drinks. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Um, I think we need a few more minutes," I smiled.

"Alrighty. Be right back!" I watched as Adrienna hurried away into the small kitchen before turning back around to my mom, who was excessively observing the menu.

"Would you look at these menus! There's more stuff on here than what I've eaten in my entire life!"

I laughed. "For some reason, I doubt that mom."

"Seriously! You see, in Utah, outside of the cities, it's just plain ol' mountains and farmland and woods and deserts and stuff. You don't see this many choices on menus or so many choices of restaurants or so many choices of anything! Everything is so much smaller and easier. I don't know how you can handle it."

My mom's necklaces clinged together as she moved about with emphasis. "I don't really. It takes a lot of getting used to."

"I know, it really must. But, don't you miss when we lived in Northern California, where it was so much quieter?"

"Just a little bit. But, I like it here. I've made a bunch of friends and whatever, and it's nice."

"I'm sure it is. But serious talk: what are you going to order?"

She raised an eyebrow, and I laughed at the sudden change of topic. "Um, I think salmon."

"Ooh, you'll have to save some for Moggy!" my mom exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"I will. But, Moggy's more of a tuna-man. But I'll save some salmon anyways as a treat. So what are you getting?"

My mom glanced down at her menu, and flipped it over multiple times before saying, "I'm pretty sure I want to get steak... a fillet mignon."

"Okay awesome. And I'll pay for it," I smiled.

She waved her hand at me in disbelief. "Don't be ridiculus. Something that expensive? Honestly Audrey-"

"Mom, this is my treat, I'm taking you out, and you're not going to pay for it," I shot back.

"Oh come on-"

"Mom. Seriously. Please?"

She sighed and grinned at me. "Fine. Thank you sweetie."

In satisfaction, I patted my mom's hand and returned to the menu.

"Here are your drinks," Adrienna said, approaching the table with a tray.

"Thank you," my mom said, picking up and sipping her cocktail.

"Are you both ready to order?"

My mom looked up and said, "Yes, I quite think so."

Adrienna nodded, and waited for my mom to continue. "Er, I'll have the fillet mignon, with mixed seasonings and vegetables on the side, please."

"Of course. And you?"

"I'll have the baked salmon with seasoning and vegetables," I replied, handing her our menus.

"Okie dokie! I with have both your orders up in a bit!"

THANK you."

"Anytime."

As Adrienna danced away again, I poured some sugar in my coffee, and sipped it slowly so it didn't burn my mouth.

Looking up I caught my mom's inquisitive stare looking through me, and I knew she was about to start a mini investigation about whatever. "What?"

She leaned back and fiddled with one of herBRACELETS. "So, Audrey, I know girls hate it when their mothers talk about this, but are there any boys inYOUR life right now? I've been in the dark for so long and I'm just dying to know."

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This is exactly the conversation I was hoping to avoid having with my mom, because Yes I didn't mind her knowing about Bradley at all, but I did worry about explaining Harry. So I decided to let my reasoning be as light as possible. "Well..."

"C'mon Audrey," my mom pushed. "I never here anything about you anymore, and I'm craving to know! I don't mind if you don't want to talk about it, but I was just... wondering..."

There she went. Pulling the guilt trip.

So I slowly started talking. "There's... there is this one boy."

"Ooooo-"

"Well," I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of how to word this. I didn't want to exactly lie to my mom. I just wanted to make it... understandable. "I'd be lying if I said that. There's really two guys..."

"Oh my gosh, daughter's a playa! She takes after her mama!" As she said that, she started doing the boob dance thing again.

"Mom, please," I begged. "Just a little quieter."

"Okay okay okay. But tell me. What are they like?"

Okay. Keep it brief. "The first boy... he's really different. He, I guess... I don't know, he... we're really different. We don't really like the same things and he kind of keeps to himself and I don't know much about him but there's something that kind of... draws me to him? I don't know. I just really... like him a lot. For some reason."

My mom nodded. "And the second one?"

I gulped. "His name's Bradley. He's one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. And he takes me out on lots of dates, and our first date was on a yacht..." I trailed off in thought.

"Oh my gosh; a yacht? My goodness!" My mom grabbed a napkin and fanned herself, chuckling.

"Yeah. His great uncle owns it so we went on it for dinner and it was really awesome." Bradley's beautiful faced swirled in my mind, reminding me of the sweet taste of his lips; like chocolate against mine. His soft blonde hair tickling my neck as he whispered in my ear. His hands firmly yet gently holding my waist as weSLOW danced under the moons stare.

"Oh, that sounds grand!"

And before I could stop myself, I was gushing about him. "Yeah. And he's got the sweetest personality and the nicest heart and he's so adorable the way he blushes when I say his name and the way he looks at me and... I just don't know how to explain it all. But the both of them... I just don't know what to do!"

My mom opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. "What's Boy-Number-1's name again? I didn't quite catch it."

Suddenly, I was mute. If I said Harry, would she know it the old psycho weirdo Harry Styles. I mean surely not, seeing how many boys named 'Harry' there were in the world. But I still didn't want to take my chances. "Uh... his name is... uh... Zack. That's his name."

If my mom thought I was being suspicious, she didn't say anything. She justCONTINUED talking, which I was glad about. "Well, Zack and Bradley both seem like fine boys. Let me tell you Audrey, I know you probably have no interest in hearing this, but when I wasYOUR age I was quite the girl of attention, though it don't seem like it now. I don't like to brag, but I had all the males and even someFEMALES chasing after me. Everybody wanted a piece of this hottie. And at one point in my later highschool years, when I was a tad bit younger than you, I was stuck in a love triangle. There was one boy who was just... mmm! Gorgeous chestnut colored hair and brown eyes and dark skin and oh my God. He was from Albania or something, I don't remember, but he had this thick accent and let me tell you. He was mysterious. And dark. And I was pulled towards him like a moth to a flame. I loved him so much. And he was quiet! He'd talk, but mainly kept to himself. But something about us just clicked. We both liked each other-I don't even know what it was that was between us either-but he was fine.

"And then there was another boy. He was somber and he liked toSTUDY a lot and he had glasses and bright blond hair and the bluest of blue eyes. He was from Montana and we sat together in biology. That's where we really clicked as well." My mom stopped talking, and rested her chin on her palm in thought.

I thought about how these two guys in her story so closely related to Harry and Bradley. Maybe my mom could help me with my dilemma. "So... who'd you choose?"

"Well, neither."

Oh great. That was really helpful. "Oh."

"I mean, I did date one of them for awhile, then I dated the other for awhile-on and off with both of them-and at the end of it all, they just both didn't work. And before I knew it, I met your dad..." Her voice grew softer as she spoke of my father. "And I knew he was the one. Because he stuck around." Slowly, my mom leaned forward and held my hands between hers, and spoke quietly. "Audrey, the boy who stick around, no matter what, is going to be the boy you might stay with forever. If neither of them do, that's okay, there will be others. But you've just got to keep an open mind."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied quietly.

"Plus," she continued, pulling back, "how long have you been seeing these boys for?"

"I've been seeing Zack for a couple months... and Bradley for about one."

"See! You don't even know them yet! Either of them could be a creepy weirdo. Just give it time darling. Everything happens for a reason."

"I mean, I guess."

She nodded. "Do they know each other?"

"The guys? No, they don't know each other."

I mean. It was partially true. Harry knew Bradley. And Bradley probably had herd of Harry... but you know, whatever.

"That's perfectly fine, though at one point you might have to. But until then, you can sort out what you're doing, and focus on your studies-by the way?"

Bless her for changing the topic. "Good! I'll be starting college again in the fall."

"That's wonderful! I'm glad."

There was an awkward silence as I stared down at my fork, and thought about how my schedule would work when I had to start college again and balance my time with Harry and Bradley.

"Pardon me?"

I looked up and met Adrienna's smiling face, holding our food. "Your orders are here."

"Thanks!" My mom and I said simultaneously.

As we dug in, my mom said, "Oh! Guess what? My friend Sally is taking me on a trip to Costa Rica!"

I put my fork down. "Wow!"

"Yeah! It's her, me, her new boyfriend, and another one of her friends. We're going to fly down to Florida, then take a cruise to Costa Rica, and spend a while there."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like so much fun!"

"Yes. I would love to take you, but Sally only has three extra tickets. Next time, okay baby?"

"Yeah, no, don't worry about it. It's your girl time, and I don't want to intrude on that." I smiled, and took another bite. "So when are you guys going to be going?"

"We'll be heading out there in a couple months. I'm honestly not completely sure yet. As soon as I find out, I'll let you know."

I nodded. "Okay... I love you mom. A lot."

She paused, and smiled. "I love you too."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got home, I checked my phone and saw four missed calls. Three were from Harry, and one from Bradley. Quickly, I called Bradley. Harry could wait until later.

Bradley answered on the second ring. "Audrey!"

"Hi," I said happily feeding Moggy my extra salmon and climbing the stairs to the bathroom. "Sorry I didn't answer earlier.; I was having lunch with my mom. She's visiting from Utah."

"That's fine. I hope you had a good time."

"I did!" I smiled, perching my purse on the counter and pulling my headband on. "I missed her a lot."

"I bet."

"Hey," I thought, "while he's here, I'd love to introduce you to her-if you'd like."

Bradley laughed. "I would be absolutely honored. She sounds wonderful."

I shrugged mostly to myself. "She sure is something."

"So, what are you doing later tonight?"

I pulled my hair back and poured makeup remover onto a towelette. "Nothing much. Just finishing some summer reading."

"Well, read that tomorrow, and be ready at six. Wear something warm."

"Alright," I replied, wiping my eyes with the towelette. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise," he chuckled.

"You're always full of surprises, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Eh, I guess so. See you soon love."

"You too, bye."

After I had washed all my makeup off and put on a comfortable outfit, I settled down on my bed with a few books. I was calm for awhile. Just letting my mind relax for once in what felt like ever.

As I leaned over to my nightstand to take a sip of water, I gasped. My glass dropped to the floor and smashed into a thousand pieces, spilling water everywhere.

The framed picture of my mom, dad, and I and the gold ring my dad had given me-which had both rested my nightstand for years-were gone.

All that remained in its place was a small red X.


	24. Chapter 24

Officer McCord and a bunch of other police men were gathered in my house. As I patiently waited downstairs in the livingROOM on my couch. I was shaking still, but not as violently as I had been before. The air around here now felt muggy and dry, like I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs.

As I wrapped my robe around me tighter, Officer McCord approached me, along with a small man holding a tape recorder and a notebook.

"Hi," I said quietly, jumping to my feet.

McCord ushered for me to sit back down, so I complied. He sat down next to me, and the man with the tape recorder turned it on and set it on the coffee table.

"Audrey Delilah Wills is your full name;CORRECT?" McCord asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, Miss Wills, tell us exactly what happened, start to finish." McCord scratched his gray beard while the other guy flipped to a new page in his notebook.

I glanced down at my fingers, which felt numb. Quietly, I began to talk.

"I was out at lunch with my mom. I cameHOME, fed my cat, washed my face, and then walked into my room to relax. So I was leaning over to my bedside table to take a sip of water, when I noticed my ring and picture were gone. I looked everywhere for them... "

McCord nodded slightly, and the small manCONTINUED to scribble. "Do these items have any significance to you?"

I gulped. "Yeah. My dad gave them both to me before he died. He gave me the picture for my tenth birthday, along with the ring-"

"McCord?" Another police officer came rushing down the stairs carrying aLAPTOP and some sort of sensor. "I think we have a lead as to who the thief may be."

The small man dashed away, and McCord looked at me. "Pardon me, Miss Wills. I'll be back shortly.THANK you."

"Wait!" I stood up and followed him. "Who is it? Tell me!"

McCord turned around. "I am not authorized to release any of this newly obtained information until we have at least two facts to back it up. Please excuse me, Miss Wills."

Glumly, I returned to the couch, and layed back. I felt as though I was broken into fragments and layers of fear. I couldn't imagine how somebody could have broken into my house. I needed to know who it was, and why. What was their motive? I got how the ring had value, but the picture? What would they want with that? You could go to the nearest departmentSTORE and get a picture frame for $9, so why take mine?

"Audrey!" I heard my mom scream as she threw open my front door and ran in. "Are you okay?!"

I stood up and hugged her fretting arms. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine. They're doing some investigation stuff right now. They said they might have an idea as to who the thief is..."

"Oh good. I'm soSORRY this had to happen. I came here as fast as I could-"

I held my mom's hand. "Don't worry about it. You didn't have to skip your girls night if you didn't want to..."

She sighed, and shook her head. "I felt it was necessary to."

By this, I knew what she meant. She was an awfully strong woman on the outside without a doubt, but on the inside she was a frightened mother. She was scared that something like what happened to my dad would happen to me. And she had every right to be afraid, but I didn't want to stress her out.

I decided we should go upstairs to check out what was going on. My mom followed me at my heels as we entered my bedroom, where all the officers were slowly starting to filter out. McCord asked my mom and I to sit down on my bed, because he had a few things to tell us.

We sat quietly, and he proceeded to open a notepad, read something, put it away, and turn to us. "Under investigation, we scoured the house for signs of break-ins and theft. As far as Audrey has said, there was nothing taken except the two items that rested by her bedside. We discovered only one means of forced entry, and that was a bolt that had been unscrewed from the window by your bed."

My heart beated feverishly as I glanced over to the window. So someone had broken it. It couldn't have been an animal, because someone physically unscrewed the bolt.

"The bolt was never found, though," McCord continued. "We looked around the windowsill and down in your backyard for the bolt to see if it had fallen, because it could have given us some clues. But the bolt was not anywhere to be found.

"As for the X, the mark that was left behind, was made of red paint and under further inspection it was completely dry. This lead us to believe that if Audrey woke up and her belongings had been there this morning, the break-in must've been earlier today. Audrey, were you home between the hours of 10 and 2?"

I shook, becoming more and more scared of what I didn't know. "No. I was out with my mom. We were having lunch because she lives in Utah and she's visiting..."

McCord snapped his fingers. "Yes; there you go. See, the intruder must have broken in at that point..." he trailed off in thought before continuing. "Now the X does signify something-it wasn't just put there for no reason." He coughed nervously. "Okay... so this is the part where I don't want to freak you out. So there's this man named Benson Rogers, and he's been on the run from authorities for over 20 years. He is vicious; he's a rapist and murderer and a thief. He has been convicted of multiple felonies and he's wanted for multiple accounts of life in jail. We don't know of his exact whereabouts at the moment, but we have been tracking him for a while. Perhaps you've heard about him on the news or-"

"Yeah I have," I interrupted, panic rising in my throat. "I read about him in the newspaper a little while ago..."

"Yes-I heard about him too," my mom interjected. I looked over at her old fragile face, to see that she as well was very worried. I reached out and held her hand as McCord continued to talk.

"This man-he leaves a mark behind every time he takes another victim or another victims property. The mark is a red X, usually painted in red paint. This red X has been found for a significant amount of other past people. So, basically we think Benson Rodgers has been in your house, and it won't be safe around here much longer for you, Miss Wills, until we get this sorted out..."

My mom coughed, and I noticed a strange glint in her eye. "Did you say a red X?"

Officer McCord looked at her sympathetically. "I... I'm afraid so ma'am."

"What?" I asked, looking at them both with confusion.

This was unlike my mother to act so strange. Worriedly, she glanced at me, and said. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll be right back... I just need a moment..."

She left in a hurry, as I sat still, baffled at what just happened. "Do you know what that was about?"

Officer McCord looked at the floor. "Yes... basically when your father was kidnapped, the LAPD discovered a big red X over the space where the note was found..."

Now, I was completely and utterly confused. "Pardon me, but what note? And an X? What are you talking about?"

"There was a note saying your father was gone... I'll let your mother explain the rest to you; it's not my story to tell."

My throat got caught my stomach and I felt like I was about to throw up. I didn't know anything about a note, so I would just ask my mom about it later. But Benson Rogers? I knew nothing about him. How did he know anything about me? I was beyond petrified, and I didn't know what the heck was going on. I never done anything to bother him. I didn't even know him! I didn't know what was happening.

"I don't want to scare you, Audrey," Officer McCord continued. "But none of this is a joke, and should be taken very seriously. We are dealing with a very dangerous criminal here, but you must stay calm. During this time, may I strongly recommend that you move into perhaps a friends house for a little while, before you return back to your home. We will make sure that the water and electricity bills and that type of stuff is paid off while your gone, so you don't have to pay. But while you're gone, we're going to tape off your house for the next couple weeks to see if we can find any clues. We did not find any footprints nor fingerprints or any other trace other than the missing bolt that showed of any break-in." Officer McCord scribbled down something as panic levels began to rise inside my chest. Where the hell was I supposed t stay? I had to just move out just like that? I just had to scram? How much time did I have to pack all my necessities? Where was I going to even go?

"So I just have to leave? Like what are you going to do?"

"We cannot say that for certain right now. I'm sorry Audrey, but we will sort out what's happening soon."

Officer McCord turned to talk to another officer as I sat shaking on my bed. A second later, my mom walked in, and slowly guided me to the living room where she said she wanted to talk. We sat down on the couch, and I layed my head in her lap.

It was blatantly obvious my mother was struggling to hold back tears as she played with my hair. I could tell she was just trying to find the right words to say, but she didn't now how to say it. 

"I never told you exactly the truth aboutYOUR fathers kidnapping," she started slowly. I tilted my head up towards her, wondering what she meant. 

"You remember how we used to live in Layton, Utah, right? Right near the Great Salt Lake?"

I smiled vaguely, and nodded. "How could I forget? I loved it there."

I watched my mother's face scrunch as she sadly shook her head. "Yeah. Well, you were at home, and... and I was coming home from work, and... I went into your father and I's bedroom... and there was a big red X painted on the wall and a note left on our... b-bed..."

Tears dripped down her face as she struggled to talk. "The note s-said... how we'd n-never see him again... and that you were next... it was signed from B-Benson Rogers..." 

I literally felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't even know how to react.

"So," my mother continued, staring straight ahead. "About a month later, we moved to L.A. I thought you would be safe from him, and you were for awhile. I thought he had forgotten and moved on. But now... now..." she cradled me tightly and whimpered out tears.

I was scared shitless with this new information, but I needed to be strong for my mom right now.I couldn't let her think I was completely helpless. "Look, mom, it'll be okay. The police are here. I'm going to be staying somewhere else for right now-"

"You can stay with me if you'd like?" Her voice wobbled as she stared hopefully at me.

Guilt overtook me. "Mom, I'd love to... but I have my job and everything here... I just can't leave. I'm sorry. I'll be safe and protected; I promise."

Silently, she hugged me tighter. "I can't afford to lose you."

I hugged back, shrugging off tears that pricked at my eyes. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

In the midst of all the chaos, I decided to start packing up some small things while making a pot of coffee. Things such as plates, cups, pictures, and anything else tiny and fragile were tucked neatly away into a few cardboard boxes. While I was gone, I knew anyone could just break in here and take whatever they pleased, so I needed to clear out all my property ASAP.

Speaking of that, I still didn't know where I was going. My mom'sOFFER had been nice, but I definitely couldn't abandon my life I had built up here. Nor would I know where to take my stuff. So I had ruled out that conclusion.

My next thought would be José'sAPARTMENT. I knew he was completely open to having me stay there, but it was quite small. Same with Ellie's. Again, where would I put my stuff? Perhaps I could store it in one of those rental space garage things, but that was more money I didn't have.

My thoughts trailed to Carter's parents. I mean, they were my aunt and uncle. Would they mind? I had never really been close to them growing up much, but Carter and I had always been tight. Besides when he put worms in my hair when I was in fourth grade. Though, it would be pretty hard maintainingMY JOB here since their family lived far off in the low valley. 

Lastly, I thought of Bradley. I barely knew anything about where he lived. Was hisHOME close? Did he live with his parents? Would he mind if I stayed with him for a while? 

I decided I'd leave these thoughts for the mean time, and make somePHONE calls when I had calmed down. 

I slowly sipped my coffee to make sure I didn't burn my lips. The late afternoon light cast an eerie orange hue through my windows, lighting up the front of the house in a somewhat spooky way. I couldn't help but think about how alone and vulnerable I was in this house. Right now, two polio officers were left to clear up upstairs, and my mom had left to grab her purse she had left at a bar. But once the police were gone, it was just Moggy and I, and he wasn't much defense. It was like I was trapped in my ownHOME by the fear of someone being able to break in at any time. And there wasn't anything I could do.

That's why I almost jumped out of my skin when there was an abrupt knock on my door. 

Pushing my frazzled hair back, I walked quietly towards the door and glanced through the peephole. 

Oh shit, I thought inwardly to myself, glancing at the calendar nearby. Yep, it was today, and I had forgotten.

I swung the door open, andSTEPPED back. "Mr. Gates, hi-" 

He held his hand up, silencing me. "Dennis," he smiled.

Mr. Gates-or Dennis-stood on myFRONT PORCH dressed in a gray flatly ironed suit with his blond hair gelled back. He held a briefcase, and promptly nodded to me. "Good to see you. Ready for your interview?"

My hand absently kindly tousled through my hair, as I thought about how I should tell him that no, I wasn't ready. I was a mess. "Dennis,SORRY," I shook my head. "Look, right now might not be a good time-" 

He laughed a stale laugh and breezed past me towards my dining table. I followed him, slightly agitated. "That would be okay, but today is my only openSLOT. I'm a busy man."

I had completely forgotten today was the day where we started the monthly interviews, and I didn't think it would be good for me to chit-chat right now. "And I'm really sorry, but I can't. I…" I trailed off temporarily, weighing the impact of my words. "I just got robbed."

Dennis sat down at my dining table, took out some papers from his briefcase, and a laptop. "Yes, that's partly why I came straight away. Got to be on top of the news before everyone else is."

My cheeks paled. "What?"

He gestured for me to sit across from him, so I quietly did. "How do you know about the robbery?"

His smile was thin, almost as though it was barely there. "I have friends in the police industry. The word spreads fast since it has to do with a major criminal. I came as soon as I found out. I understand you're probably a tad shook up, so lets get started shall we?"

A tad? That was putting it gently. I was completely shaken and scared. But I hadn't made up my mind about my feelings about Mr.Gates yet, so I chose to keep all my extreme emotions at bay. "Sure. And I'm okay, I think." I think? What does that mean?

"Great." He shuffled a few papers out, tap a few keys on his computer, and set his phone next to him on the table, away from where I could see it. I didn't think it meant anything, but I was still a little iffy. "Okay, Miss Wills. I'm going to ask you multiple questions about your experience today and such. Where were you today when the event happened?"

I slouched back in my chair. "Out at lunch. With my mom."

"Where were you at lunch? And what's your mothers name?"

The ding that my coffee was done made me jump, and I quickly stood up and walked over to the cups cabinet. "Sorry-that's my coffee. Can I offer you some?" 

Mr. Gates nodded, and watched me vaguely. I slowly poured out to mugs and put some creamer and sugar packets on the table. "Thank you."

I rubbed my neck and poured some creamer. "Yeah, sure. Um, what did you ask?"

He sipped his coffee, not adding anything to it. I wondered if he realized that it hadn't cooled down yet, but if he did he didn't show it. "Where were you today, and your mother's name."

I stirred my coffee with a spoon and averted his strong gaze. "I don't remember. It was fancy. And Amelia."

"Does she live with you?"

I shook my head. "No, she lives in Utah."

"What is she doing there and you here?"

"I lived there growing up, and then moved here after the incident with my dad. I chose to stay living here later on, and she moved back. But she was visiting me this week, so that's why I was at lunch with her. She'll be back here soon, I think. She forgot her purse while she was out."

An alarm set off on Mr. Gates face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Again, I wondered what he was thinking, but I dared not ask. And I wondered how talking about my mom had anything to do with the robbery.

Mr. Gates typed something else in his computer. "What was stolen? And where were the stolen objects?"

"A ring my dad gave me before he... was gone. And a photo of my mom and dad and I. They were on my nightstand."

Mr. Gates pecked away at me with questions ranging from what I knew about the thief to where I was going to go or how I was going to protect my self in the future. I made my explanations very vague, in case the kidnapper did manage to read anything about what I was saying. 

The more questions I was asked, the more anxious I got. I knew these were going into a magazine so the public could understand a little about my back story, but I was scared. I didn't just want everything about me to be put in public. I wanted some privacy to cling on to. But I wasn't sure how to say that to Mr. Gates, so I stayed quiet. 

NotSOON enough, the doorbell rang, allowing me to escape Mr. Gates interrogating gaze. I rushed to the door in hopes it was my mother, only to find Harry standing on my step. Hope fluttered down to my feet, as realization hit me that it was indeed Harry standing here, and not my mom coming to my rescue. Plus, last time Harry was here, he had knocked Mr. Wills out cold. 

Suddenly, I felt I'd rather have Mr. Gates here than Harry. I needed him to scram.

"Harry... what a surprise. Except I'm not accepting surprises right now. Come back in a few hours?" I rushed my words hoping he'd take the hint and leave. I turned to shut the door, but Harry hit his hand on the door to have it stay open. I spun back around just as he took my waist and pulled me against him. "Don't try to get away that fast. What's going on?"

I tried to pull away from his grip, but he was too strong. "Nothing. Let me go." 

Harry smirked and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. Flustered, I ducked my head down. "Aud, I'm not stupid. I know you got robbed; are you okay?"

I jerked my head up. "You too? How does everyone know this?"

Harry frowned. "I keep my tabs on you. Plus when Benson Rodgers is in town, the news spreads like wildfire."

I wasn't going to fall for Harry's guilt card just yet. I needed him to leave. I needed everyone to leave, and I needed my mom to be here, and I needed to think straight. 

"Harry, I'm seriously fine. Just a little shaken up. Plus I have company over..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Company?"

Fuck. I shouldn't have told him that. "It's not that Gates swine, is it?"

I gulped. "He's very polite actually. And yes, it is him. I don't know what has gone on between you too, but him and I have business which I'm in the middle of. So if you would excuse me."

Surprisingly, Harry let go of my waist with ease. But his face was one of frustration. "Alright. I'll be back here in two hours. Be careful with that man." With those words, he spun on his heel and marched away. Confused, I turned back to my house and walked inside. The door swung shut behind me and I slowly walked back to the table where Mr. Gates peered intently at hisPHONE. What did Harry mean be "be careful with that man"?

Sensing my presence, Mr. Gates turned around and smiled. "Everything okay?"

I faked a smile back, and nodded. "Someone got the wrong house. Needed directions."

He nodded, but I noticed a hint of suspicion in his expression. "Well, it happens. Anyways, today's session is pretty much over, so here's yourCHECK..."

As he placed the small piece of paper on the dining table, my front door sprung open. "Audrey! Glad you're still okay! It was the funniest thing, I swear-who's this?"

My mom set down her purse and pushed back her frizzy hair, eyeing Mr. Gates suspiciously. He stared back with an unreadable expression. "I'm Dennis, an investigator for the robbery that has just been committed. And you are?"

She smiled gently, and nodded. "I'm Amelia. Audrey's mom."

While they greeted, I wondered why Dennis had lied about who he was to her. Then I remembered, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about our meetings until the magazine articles started coming out. It was a part of the contract I had signed with him.

"Pleasure to see you again, Audrey. The cheque is on the dining table, and I'll text you when our next appointment is.THANK you-" 

"Wait," my mom called out. "Don't you want to to sit down and have a bite to eat, or?"

Sometimes I wish my mother wasn''t so polite to everyone.

He shook his head, and nervously glanced towards the door. "That's quite alright miss. I really must get going. But thank you-"

"Woah, wait a minute. Have we met?"

Dennis shook his head incredulously. "No. I'm afraid not. So sorry..."

My mom nodded. "Are you sure? I'm positive I've seen you before..."

All the response he gave was a nervous sigh, and hurriedly left the room. I looked at my mom curiously. "You think you know him? From where?"

Her finger tapped her thumb as she leaned back in thought. "I can't quite remember. He has a familiar face though, you know? Huh; whatever. He's an investigator?"

I picked up the cheque Dennis had left behind and pocketed it before my mom noticed. "Yeah."

After a while, I made my mom coffee and we decided to watch a movie. We sunk into the couch and flipped on a random 80's flick neither of us had heard of. 

Around halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. I removed myself from the warm couch and my sleeping mother with reluctance and went to answer whoever was waiting.

"Harry!" I said surprised. "You're back?"

"Is that scumbag still here?"

"No, but my mother is. And Mr. Gates is not-"

"I said I'd be back in an hour, so here I am. And I need to talk to you."

Oh yeah. I'd forgotten I said that. Oops.

I sighed and ushered him into the kitchen, because I didn't want the chilly air seeping inside the house. "Just keep you're voice down; my mom's asleep in the other room."

Harry nodded, and sat down at the dining table. I sat down next to him. The electricity around us was suddenly buzzing, as it always seemed to do when I was near him. "I came here to discuss your safety Audrey, as it is at risk because of this futile man. This monster, daring to break-and-enter, with no yet known purpose. And I will not stand for it a moment longer. You're safety is something that is very high up on my list of important things, and so I will make sure of it you are indeed safe."

Backup. Just. Back. Up. Since when did Harry care about my safety? I thought we kind of in a friends-with-benefits-only zone? When did he start... caring?

"That's very... sweet of you, Harry." I flushed slightly. Harry coughed uncomfortably.

"I... sure. But I am going to give you a choice. You remember the sex video we were supposed to shoot?"

My thighs clasped together at the thought, but the knot in my stomach told me that it wa a really bad idea. "Yes?"

"You may continue to film this video with me and decline this offer. Or, you can stay with me in my house-that has high security-and not shoot the video. It would be wise for you to choose the latter."

I scoffed; my heart dropping to my knees. "Harry... stay with you? In your house? I really don't think so."

Harry leaned over to me and rested his head on mine. "I am not taking no for an answer. You're safety is important, and I'm sure your mother would agree. I have surveillance cameras set up all around my home, and security guards at each entrance. What do you say?"

My breath struggled to get past my tongue as Harry slowly kissed his way uo my neck. "Harry... I don't know if... if it would be a good idea..." 

"Mmm... are you sure?" he whispered, sucking under my ear.

I pushed him back by the shoulder's, and sighed in defeat. "Okay okay fine. But you need to relax. My mom may be asleep, but she's still here."

"Ah, that's right," Harry smirked, rubbing his chin. "I seem to remember we're not very good at staying quiet, are we?"

I blushed furiously and shook my head. "Shut up. But... my room's upstairs..."

He winked at me, and picked me up in a swift movement. "What are we waiting for then?"


	26. Chapter 26

Quietly, we tip-toed through the kitchen and around the diningROOM towards my room. Harry was a mere few feet behind me, following in my steps. I kept my fingers crossed that we would have the luck to not get caught, but who knew. 

Within a matter of seconds we were in my room, door locked, our mouths pressed together. Yes, a few hours earlier I was stressed out of my mind, but Harry had an easy way of relaxing me, and putting my mind at ease. He could help me forget about all my problems. Even if it was only for a few minutes. 

Harry pushed me down onto my bed and kissed his way down my neck and stomach, before pausing. "Aud, I want to try something new with you."

I watched his face, as heCONTINUED trailing kisses down my thighs, and back up. "Yes?"

"Have you heard of bondage?"

I gasped. Of course I had! Harry wanted to try doing bondage with me? Oh my God, that was hot. "Yes."

He chuckled to himself, and slowly slipped off my shirt. "Good." 

Before I knew it, Harry had promptly lifted me up and had be straddling his lap. He leaned back and examined my body. I blushed, and looked down. 

"Strip for me," Harry's deep voice rasped.

I giggled shyly, and watched him. "You…"

"I want you to strip for me. Don't keep me waiting." He licked his lips andSTUDIED me.

Unsurely, I stood up. I could do this. I had says been insecure about my body, especially in front of Harry, even though he had seen me naked many a time.

I stared deeply at him, as I slowly pulled down my sweats. They pooled at my feet, and ISTEPPED out. I slowly turned around so I was no longer facing Harry, and inched off my underwear. As slowly as I could, I let it fall down my legs, until all I was wearing was my bra.

I turned back around, blushing. I was beyond embarrassed and I had close to no clue what I was doing, but whatever it was that I was doing, I was doing for Harry. 

"Fuck," Harry said through clenched teeth. "God damn it Aud. You have no idea what you do to me." 

I smiled mischievously, and walked over to to him. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against the bed. His breath came in short puffs as his eyes never left mine.

I crawled onto of him, and led his hands to my waist, so they could wander. I undid my bra clasp, and slowly it slipped off.

"Fuck," Harry said again. Before I knew it, Harry had flung my bra across the room. He stood up and undressed as fast as anything, pulled on a condom he got out of his pocket, andSOON all that remained in his hand was his belt.

I stared unrelentingly at his naked body, drinking in the sight of him. He caught me staring though, and layed himself on my body.

"You make me so weak, Aud. You have such a power over me, that no one ever has. I have no clue how you do it." His hot breath fanned over my face. "And I want to be in you more than anything. Give me your wrists."

I held out my wrists to Harry, who grabbed them with only one of his massive hands, and pulled them to my headboard. He thenPROCEEDED to tie my hands together with his belt, and then tie the belt to the headboard.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Harry Styles was tying me up, and then we were going to fuck. This was so hot.

Harry sucked on my neck, and slowly started rubbing me in circles down there. I moaned softly, and Harry stopped. "Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled. "We have to stay quiet, remember?YOUR mother is right downstairs, and I doubt she wants a show."

I blushed profusely, and bit my lip.

"I want to do so many things to you," Harry mumbled, continuing to rub me. "I want you to obey me like a good girl, so that I can fuck you like you've been a bad one." 

"Harry, please…" I whispered. I wanted him to be in me. I didn't know how much more teasing I could take.

He laughed, and slowly kissed his way down to my center. "You're very ready for me, aren't you?"

I nodded, and watched him. Oh, how I wanted to run my fingers through his long hair. But I couldn't, and there was something attractive about that.

He sucked on my clit, making me gasp loudly, and then bite my lip. 

"You're ready for daddy?"

I hummed softly, and nodded.

"Beg, Aud. Let me hear how much you want me." He slowly trailed wet kisses up my stomach, and lightly sucked on each of my breasts. 

I gulped. "Harry-"

"Daddy," HarryCORRECTED. 

"Daddy… please…"

Harry sucked on my skin harder, making me whimper. "What do you want, kitten? You have to tell me."

I watched him suck on me, making me clasp my thighs together. "Please don't tease me. I want you. I want you in me… I… I can't take much more."

Harry pried open my thighs with his legs, and leaned his face close to mine. "You. Are. Mine"

And with that, he rammed himself into me. It took all my might now to scream with pleasure. All I could do was hopelessly hug my legs around his muscular body as he thrusted deeper and deeper into me. What I wouldn't have given to have been able to rake my fingers down his back, and hold him as he went. But I couldn't, so ICONTINUED to squirm with joy as Harry's massive length filled me over and over.

"How does this feel, princess?" Harry smirked by my ear, running his hands through my hair. "Do yo like feeling me in you? Does it feel good?"

I gasped louder, and choked out,"Yes, yes. P…please, deeper…"

Harry chuckled. "Oh, baby, are you sure you're ready for that?"

I nodded. I wanted to feel all of him. Every bit. 

"Okay, love." 

He pulled back, and shoved himself in. I inhaled sharply, and Harry pressed his mouth to mine just before I could scream. He was so big, and it hurt so bad, but it felt so fucking good. 

HarryCONTINUED thrusting into me as I gasped with joy. After a good while, I came undone under Harry, screaming into his mouth so I wouldn't be heard. Harry came a bit after me, and undid the belt holding my wrists together. We collapsed, Harry lying on me, as I hugged him tight. That was some of the best sex I had ever had with Harry. I really hoped we'd be able to do more of that sort of thing.

OurTIRED eyes met each others, and we both simultaneously smiled. His smile was one of the most glorious things in the world, and I couldn't get over how well it complimented him. How beautiful it was.

How beautiful he was. How perfect he was. How each curve of his body was in the right place, and how his eyes would light up when he grinned. How he walked, and talked, and smirked while cocking his head, or running his hands through his hair, or rub his chin when he was in deep thought. How every move he made complimented itself in its own way. How he was an overall beautiful man.

How hard was I falling for him?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We tip-toed down the stairs, reclothed and slightly sore (though that was mostly me). Harry had his hand on my lower back, I had mine wrapped around his waist. I thought it had have been a bit forward, but if Harry noticed, he didn't seem to mind.

Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs, a voice rang out from the kitchen. "Audrey! I made a late dinner!"

Oh fuck.

My mother was awake.


	27. Chapter 27

"Fuck," I cursed. How long had she been awake for? What did she hear? Oh God, what didn't she hear? What was she going to think?

I turned to Harry. He has stiffened behind me, though his expression remained unreadable. I didn't know what I was going to tell my mother. Was she going to yell? Kick Harry out of my house?   
Oh my God, what would she think of Harry? Would she recognize him?

"Uh, thanks mom!" I replied, starting to walk backwards, and pulling Harry with me. Maybe I could sneak him out of here. If I could just get to the door... "I'll be right there-"

But before I could take another step, my mom appeared at the hall doorframe, wearing my apron and waving around a spatula. "Hold on just a sec, what's your name?"

She gestured towards Harry. My voice froze, as I glanced from my mom to Harry and back again.  
Harry smiled, and stepped forward. "Harry, ma'am," he said calmly, reaching out his hand. My mom shook it delicately, and smiled.

"Wonderful to meet you Harry! I'm Amelia, Audrey's mom, but you've probably figured that out." She looked at me, but I remained frozen. Was my mom not furious with me? Didn't she recognize Harry? "I hope you ain't tryna leave so soon, because I just made three meals, and it'd be a shame to have one go to waste."

So, she had known Harry was here. And made another meal especially for him. Oh no, I couldn't let her know who he was yet.  He had to leave, like, now-

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Miss Wills."

"Oh please, it's Amelia. And food will be ready in about two minutes, so go wash your hands, and take a seat at the table." 

My mom and Harry both turned to me, and I coughed. I hadn't said anything this entire time. "Um... yeah. Okay, thanks ma."

She winked at me and headed back to the kitchen.

I turned to Harry, and burst out in giggles. He chuckled back, and pulled me tight against his chest. "I thought we were dead," I muttered.

"I did a little, too," Harry smiled, and pushed some hair out of my face. 

Our eyes locked, and our smiles died down a bit. I observed him, and all his small features that couldn't be noticed unless you were up close. He had small moles dotted around his cheeks, and small wrinkles from where he grinned. His cheeks kindly sculpted his jaw, and set a strong formation around his mouth. And his eyes. Rounded shapely right under his curved eyebrows, the color of murky sea water you'd find somewhere tropical. They contained small flecks of blue, with a ring of yellow around the middle. And when he laughed, his eyelids would crinkle and his dimples would appear, while his beautiful eyes took in everything they saw.

Harry stared straight back at me, with a distorted expression. I couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking about. Was it me? Was he thinking the same sort of things I was? No obviously not. Harry wasn't like that. Harry wasn't that type of person. He wouldn't think of some random loser girl who lived alone with her cat like that. He was probably thinking of something else; something more important.

And as much as it was true, it hurt to think about.

Briskly, Harry pulled away. I coughed and looked down, now feeling slightly awkward for that weird embrace. Did Harry feel awkward too? Oh God, it was all my fault. I'm so weird.

"Um, here, the dining room is this way," I said, turning from Harry so he wouldn't see me blushing and lead him down the hall. Harry followed close behind.

 ~            ~            ~

I took another bite of my mom's famous chicken with paprika seasoning, and let the flavors wash down my throat. All I could do was pray that this dinner wouldn't be insanely awkward.

"So, what's your last name, Harry?" my mom asked.

Harry gave a small smile. "Styles."

"That's a nice-wait." My mom put down her fork. "You're not... the Harry Styles..." 

Harry's smile grew wider as he lowered his head and continued eating. 

"You ARE!" my mom yelled, clapping her hands together. "Oh my God, it's such an honor to have you here! At my own dinner table!" 

"Honestly, it's no big deal, but I appreciate the greeting-thank you," Harry said kindly. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed, but I didn't think there was anything I could do.

My mom laughed, and looked at me. "Oh my God, was Audrey a big fan of yours!" 

Oh no.

Harry turned to me, and smirked. "Really? I had no idea."

"It was a teenager thing," I mumbled, stuffing my face so I wouldn't have to talk.

"Oh, was it!" my mom laughed. "She was obsessed! It was One Direction this, and One Direction that! But mostly it was Harry. She had the posters and the cardboard cutouts and she knew the songs backwards and forwards and went to every concert that was in the state-"

"Mom, he probably really doesn't care," I grumbled. My face was as red as a tomato. I had intentionally avoided talking about this with him because I didn't want to weird him out.

Harry laughed, and gestured towards my mom. "No, I do care. This is fascinating. I never would have guessed."

I buried my face in my hands.

My mom continued. "I remember one year in school whenever she got a homework assignment or anything, she'd sign her name as Audrey Styles.  And at the end of the year when the school yearbook was passed out, there it was under her photo: Audrey Styles. She had somehow managed to convince the Yearbook Club to put that as her last name. And she was so proud of it too. I'll see later after dinner if I can find that yearbook-" 

"Okay, change the topic," I butted in. My mom could probably yammer on for hours about my teenage obsession, Harry was grinning like an idiot, and I was a million shades darker than the darkest red. 

Yay me. 

"Alright, Audrey, my bad. I suppose we should talk about something more suitable?" She grinned. I looked down at my food, and took another big bite. The less talking for me, the better. "How long have you two been dating?"

I gasped, and a chunk of chicken almost got lodged in my throat. I coughed over and over, my eyes watering as I grabbed my water and tried to swallow down my embarrassment.

"You alright?" Harry murmured. I glanced at him, to see his face was creased into a look of worry and discomfort.

I coughed again, wiping my face. "Yeah, thanks."

Harry was watching me, as I continued to hack and wipe my wet eyes. I couldn't believe my mom asked that. We weren't fucking dating! Harry made that clear. So what was he going to say? Me? With this loser? Nah. Wouldn't be caught dead. I don't even date! But I do fuck on the first date! Here's my card if you ever know anyone looking for a fun time! What was my mom going to think of that? God, she'd think I was a psycho for getting myself involved with him.

Before either of us could talk, my mom continued, "Oh, God. Are you two actually dating, or are you just trying it out? I assumed you two were boyfriend and girlfriend! Oh, how embarrassing; I'm so sorry! Just like me to assume and make things awkward-"

Harry laughed, and held up his finger. "Ms. Wills, it's quite alright. You were right, we are dating."

My fork clattered to floor.

Niether Harry nor my mom noticed. I hurriedly picked it up, muttering "excuse me" under my breath.

"Oh, lovely!" my mom laughed. 

"I'd say, it's been about a month since we started dating? A little more, perhaps. Does that sound right, Aud?" Harry smiled lightly at me.

I gaped, but then quickly shut my mouth. "Uh, uh-huh. Yeah. Something like that..." What was he doing?

"That's very sweet, you two. I remember back in high school, I dated this boy..."

My mom's words drained out, as I had heard this story many times before, and I wanted to know what Harry was thinking. Why had he said that? 

\-          -          -

I scrubbed the counter at work tiredly. Sleep was the only thing on my mind right then, but I knew I wouldn't get it. I had at least another two hours at work, and even then I had some errands to run after.

Harry had stayed at my house with my mum and I for a while longer. My mom and Harry did most of the talking, as I was too embarrassed to say anything. We ate dinner, and soon Harry left, telling me he'd call me tomorrow. 

As the front door closed behind me, my mom pulled me to the couch and demanded I tell her everything.

"I don't know..." I said, crossing my legs.

"Was the sex good?"

"MOM!" I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth. "What the fuck?" 

"It's an honest question! It's not like I couldn't hear you both upstairs. And as a concerned mother I need to make sure he knows what he's doing." She held her hands up in defensive, her tired eyes crinkling from a small smile.

I leaned back and covered my face. "Oh my God, you're so weird."

"Why do you say that?"

I laughed. "Because, I don't know, most normal mothers would be scolding their daughters for having sex right upstairs."

"Then I'm clearly not a normal mother. You're twenty-three. I think you're smart enough now to know how to use a condom, so I don't think you really need to care about me being here. And besides, I was doing the same thing when I was your age. Younger in fact." 

"Mom, TMI," I groaned, holding back a fit of giggles.

"You still haven't answered me."

I watched her for a second, sighed, and said, "Yes, mother. It was good. Great, even. Happy?"

She grinned, and held my hands between hers. "As long as you are."

My mom tried weaning more information out of me, but I refused to tell her much else. She let it go, and soon went to sleep on my couch.

As I lay in my bed, my brain refused to relax. Thoughts ran through my mind for hours on end about Harry's lie. Though it probably didn't mean anything to him, it confused me, and I couldn't let it go. I could safely assume that Harry had told my mother we were dating because he didn't want my mother to know about his lifestyle that included me. And I didn't blame him. But I couldn't ignore the way it made me feel when he said it. I was purely surprised and I had no clue how to react, and I still didn't. What was I going to say when I saw him? What would he say? Probably nothing. Knowing Harry, he said what he said to just protect his secret life, and nothing more. He wouldn't even think twice about his own words, nor would he see a reason to bring it up. He would remain feeling no sort of attraction towards me besides sexual.

Regretfully, I couldn't say the same about him.


End file.
